


Drugs & Candy

by Eilla



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Lyla, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Touching, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Drama, First Kiss, Hannah is a protective friend, Highschool AU, I suck at tagging sorry, M/M, Masturbation, Mechanic Finn, Mutual Masturbation, Pansexual Character, Recreational Drug Use, Sean questions his sexuality, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Sweet talker Finn, Underage Drinking, blowjob, catcalling, introducing more and more characters cuz i love lots of people in the game, sexist slur, slight angst, they are over age of consent, yepp it's one of those journeys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilla/pseuds/Eilla
Summary: Despite Esteban's fatherly warning, Sean and Lyla set off for a weekend of camping with friends with a car that's not fully ready yet. It isn't too far; they'll just drive there, have fun then come back. Sounds easy enough, right?Everything goes according to plan, up until the point it doesn't.So what happens when they're left at the skilled hands of a handsome, young mechanic who's covered in several tattoos and scars that no one can see?Sean is in for one hell of a ride.(Mechanic Finn x Highschooler Sean au)
Relationships: Sean Diaz & Finn, Sean Diaz/Finn, past Finn/Hannah, past Finn/OC, past Penny/Jinx, slight Cassidy/Hannah
Comments: 48
Kudos: 140





	1. It's no better to be safe than sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Heey!
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever that I ended up posting here, but I've been writing under the radar for years now in different fandoms. So basically, I can call this my coming out fic, haha.  
> I've been in this fandom for half a year and I've shipped Sean x Finn since, so it was time I finally gathered the courage to do this and get over my anxiety, yaay!  
> English isn't my native language and sadly, I don't have a beta, so I'm sorry for my grammar or any other kind of mistakes in advance, oops. I promise I'm doing my best, rereading it it a lot and stuff.  
> I honestly have no idea how long this will be, probably 5 to 6 chapters, but who knows, we'll see! Will update the tags as it goes on.  
> I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I do writing. Leave a comment if you feel like, I'd appreciate the feedback. Constructive criticism is welcome, just be gentle with me pls! <3  
> Also hit me up on tumblr if you wanna talk about our boys or LiS2 in general, I'd love to chat! I am csinnamon-fox c:  
> https://csinnamon-fox.tumblr.com/
> 
> Anyways, here it goes!
> 
> Song: a-ha - Take On Me

90’s rock music was blasting from the radio, a streak of sun sneaking through the garage door which had been opened just for a few inches to let fresh air in. Metal clinking together, the heavy scent of motor oil filling up his lungs as Finn was working on an old car; its hood open, his hands disappearing deep inside of the particles as he tried to loosen a screw that just _wouldn’t_. _Budge_.

The tattoos on his fingers were tainted by dark grease, up until his forearms, even wearing some spots on his grey tank top. He hardly payed any mind to that, happened every time.

"Shit." He cursed, straightening up. The young man wiped his sweaty forehead on the only – relatively – clean spot on his arm. "Ya see, it’ll take longer than I thought."

Finn was talking to a pretty girl with medium-length dark brown hair. She introduced herself as Lyla and seemed cool but they hadn’t really had the chance to chat with Finn under the car half the time, trying to figure out the problem and finding multiple along the way. From the looks of it, it seemed like the car wasn’t in a terrible shape, but it definitely had some unresolved issues which make him question why was it used in the first place.

He really was a professional, despite being only 20. From the age of 6, he had been around his father who.. well, his dad knew his way around cars like a master.

This old, well-served ride broke down not far from his small auto repair garage, luckily to the passengers.

"How long?" She sighed, reaching for her phone immediately.

"Well, seeing just how fucked it is in a lotta places, it’s kinda a miracle you got here in one piece." Finn chuckled, wiping his messy hands in a rag. "Let’s make sure you get ‘round alright.. it should take a day or two if I got everything here."

Lyla’s eyes widened, looking positively bewildered. "Great, just great.. hey do you mind if I call my friend quick?"

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah, go ‘head."

The girl – who looked maybe a year or two younger than him – walked off to the side, holding up her phone to her right ear.

Finn felt sorry for them. From what he knew they were a couple of highschool seniors, who went camping with friends for the weekend but one of their cars gave up on them.

However, according to what he gathered by hearing Lyla’s phone conversation earlier, they lived here in Seattle so at least they weren’t stranded in the middle of nowhere, far from home.

"Bad news, the car machanic said it’ll take a few days.." She sighed but it quickly turned into an eyeroll, probably at whatever the other person on the line said. "Dude, your dad would want you to get help regardless, not wait around for him until they come back from fucking Oregon!"

Finn grabbed a half-finished bottle of water and drank it all in one go, tapping his foot to the rhythm of the rock hit, wanting to give her privacy but still couldn’t help overhearing.

"Yes, we shouldn’t have but what can we do now?... Alright, chill, we’ll find a way, guy looks like he knows his shit, I think we’re in good hands." Finn involuntarily smiled at that. Not many strangers thought so, although, maybe for a good reason.

It was all due to his father’s bad reputation. Mr. McNamara, from the very same named McNamara’s Garage, was sitting in jail after he finally got caught for years of stealing, stripping, and selling cars.

Finn and his brothers used to aid him since ‘Who would suspect a bunch of damned kids?’ his dad had always reasoned. But after every member of the family ended up either in prison or juvie, he wasn’t so cocky anymore. Finn still felt fortunate, being the youngest they let him off the hook easy; only 2 years. His older brothers weren’t so lucky.

Now, since he was pretty handy from growing up spending half the time in the garage, he took over his dad’s shop, but only under one condition: he must steer away from illegal car selling activities. Under watchful eyes, he obtained his driver’s license and car mechanic certification, which he kept framed and hung on the wall in the garage.

So that’s how Finn ended up back in his childhood home. While his conscience was clear from actually repairing cars, his name wasn’t. His mission was to disperse bad gossip and prove that he’s not like his father, he can live his life without engaging in illegal business – well, _except_ smoking weed, underage drinking and graffiti but no one had to know about those.

The girl put down her phone after asking Finn about his address so her friend can come and get her. "So, what’s your pal doin’ while you’re out here with shady looking good ol’ me?" Finn joked, sitting up on the counter on a rare spot which wasn’t clattered with tools.

She smiled calmly and sat down on the chair where Finn gestured to in invitation. "Nah, dude, you’re not scaring me.. he stayed behind with our friend, Jenn, who was totally smashed last night so you can imagine how the girl was all over the place in the morning. She said she can get a ride back home for the three of us, from her parents. Turned out, only one person fit in that car with half the Murphy family in there, so Sean let her go and we.. we’ll figure it out, we live like almost an hour from here by foot, so."

 _Hmm, not weirded out, that’s gotta be a first in a long time,_ Finn thought. "Ah, a nice drunken camping with the group can do that to ya." He nodded knowingly.

From what he heard, they seemed like pretty cool people. Finn wished he had more time to go out in the nature with his own friends, but recently they opted to stay in or nearby for some reason, smoking and chilling, playing video games.

They all lived there, paying rent together doing various odd jobs and just getting by. No family to care for them so they teamed up and instead made their own under their own rules. That’s what Finn calls freedom. The group played around with the idea of leaving, at least for the summer, to travel the states and he is totally down for that. Finn knows a guy from one of his clients on a weed farm that could take them in and earn them some good cash while they could get their hands on the stuff. For them, it is the dream.

"Fair’nuff. Do ya guys need a lift then?" Finn figured he might as well offer. He enjoyed helping nice strangers, getting to know them and it felt refreshing not to be judged by people other than his small family of drifters.

Lyla looked taken aback, not having expected the kindness, after all they just met. "Man that’s.. that’d be very cool of you, yeah! If it’s no trouble, I mean."

"Sure thing, lass. Shouldn’t take too long by car, I have things to do anyways." Finn smiled and hopped off the counter. He asked the young girl if she needed anything; what kinda host would he be if he hadn’t?

The tattooed boy got her a beer which she sipped on as they chatted idly about the weekend, about how her friend’s father was a mechanic too but away with his youngest at their grandparents’ so he couldn’t come and save them.

Meanwhile, Finn searched around for a few particles the car needed and worked on it. He was getting more covered in grease but he didn’t mind; was used to getting his hands dirty.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the garage door. Probably Lyla’s friend, he thought. Finn asked the girl to push a button which opened up the entrance. He was too busy tinkering with the bottom side of the car.

"Took you long enough." Lyla teased her friend. Finn saw two pair of trainers walk up to each other and meet, probably hugging.

There was a pause, the boy must have looked around the place. "Yeah, well, we had to wait for Jenn’s parents… I see you’re drinking already, does the mechanic know you’re hogging his beer?"

Finn laughed out loud enough for them to hear, sensing how their attention shifted to him. He rolled out of under the car and-wait. He did a double take. Holy _fucking_ shit, this guy is _hot!_

"Helloo, pup." He stood up, taking in the sight of the handsome stranger. He had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes and beautiful, natural tan skin. Probably Hispanic origins. "Name’s Finn, you’re welcome to grab a beer, too."

"I-I’m Sean." _Sean_ cleared his throat and held out a hand but Finn arched an eyebrow, amused. His own were ridiculously dirty. "Oh, um, n-nevermind." He stuttered, probably embarrassed because of it. Either way, Finn liked how his cheeks turned pink. They held each other’s gaze a moment longer than necessary.

"Yepp, but don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ll get it done in nooo time." Finn couldn’t help but let his flirty persona come to surface. The guy was pretty cute with that shy demeanour.

Lyla was eyeing both of them suspiciously before speaking up. "Actually, dude, Finn offered to take us home today, so our sorry ass is saved."

"Oh?" Sean looked between them, surprise evident on his face. "Are you sure, man? We really don’t wanna like, be a burden or something, bet you have a lot of shit to do.." The younger boy‘s voice quieted down, unsure, like he was genuinely afraid of being in the way. Adorable.

"Positive!" Finn washed his hands and arm thoroughly at the sink, drying them with a clean towel. "I gotta play taxi an’ swing by a few places to get my friends home anyways, no big deal."

Sean nodded, leaning back against a counter, a grateful smile spreading over his features. "Thanks, man."

"My pleasure." Finn winked playfully. "Gotta change my shirt, be back here in a bit.. you can grab your stuff from the car then we can set off." The two friends both said something in agreement before the older boy disappeared.

Finn walked to the bathroom, tossing his tank top in the pile of laundry from afar, then checked himself out in the mirror. He looked cool, kinda rough but that was part of his sex appeal. Feeling content with picking a simple, dark green hoodie with ‘lit as fuck’ written over the front and the outline of a cannabis leaf over it.

The boy.. he must have been 18 if they were seniors. God, Finn just felt drawn to him for some reason, it was kinda ridiculous. He wanted to get to know him, figure out what this invisible connection was all about but had to hold back himself so as not to just plainly scare him off with being too bold.

As he neared the garage, he heard them whispering intently and stopped for a second, not knowing if he should interrupt.

"… he will be understanding."

"No, Lyla, he will ground me for weeks straight and he’ll be right, I shouldn’t have taken the car yet even if we tried to make it work.. I don’t have the skills he has when it comes to cars."

"Cut. The bull. Blaming yourself ain’t going to change anything, we have to focus on how to fix this now."

"Ready to roll!" Finn sauntered through the door, car keys jingling in hand. "My baby’s parkin’ outside if ya fellas are ready." He turned off the radio along with some lights.

"Let’s go!" Lyla announced before Sean could say anything and they all left the garage, approaching Finn’s beat up looking truck.

The older male pushed aside a few pizza boxes, soda plus beer cans and even pieces of clothing from the backseat, acting as if the mess was nothing. Actually, to him it _was_ nothing, just the usual junk. "The carriage is ready!" Finn’s tone was grandiose, opening the car door for one of them, waiting for each to decide who sits where. Lyla spoke up first, waving her mobile.

"My phone’s about to die so.. Sean, would you sit front and navigate Finn?" Lyla and Sean shared a look, which Finn pretended not to notice and Sean mumbled a ‘sure’ before doing so. Did Sean.. feel uncomfortable with him? Finn felt like he was avoiding eyecontant.

After Sean typed in his address in Google Maps, he placed it in the phone cradle for Finn to see. "Here, it says it’s 18 minutes altogether."

"Looks like an easy route.. yeah, I’ll just go _that way_ and pick up my pals on the way home." Finn was thinking out loud, starting up the engine. His brain was working fast, looking for ideas on how to get the boy to relax some. "Waddaya guys say about some classics?" He glanced at Sean as he asked, even though the question was directed at both of them. Finn was hoping they were old souls at heart, just like him.

"Oh, sure, I love retro." Sean looked him in the eyes with a small smile that filled Finn’s stomach with butterflies. _Jackpot._

He picked a CD that his best friend Cassidy made for him and put it in the car radio. _Take on me_ by A-ha blasted out, to which Lyla cheered and Sean’s grin grew wider too.

Finn and Lyla started shaking their heads to the beat, both of them grinning at their alikeness, while the quieter boy shyly nodded along. By the middle of the song, all three of them were singing, no, _shouting_ the lyrics with equal enthusiasm, car driving steadily to its destination.

Finn loved their energy, especially how Sean broke out of his shell as he gradually got lost in the music. For Finn, it’d always been easy to just chill and do whatever felt right in the moment, no matter who else was present. He never usually gave two shits about what anyone thought, just went with the flow.

The trio sang two more songs then Finn turned down the volume because he noticed Sean staring at him like he wanted to say something.

"Man, your taste in music is so cool." The younger boy let out a soft chuckle, visibly more relaxed than before. Good, maybe he didn’t actually dislike Finn just had a rough couple of hours. He wouldn’t care if it was someone else but, for some reason he wanted Sean to like him.

"Right back at’cha." Finn drawled, eyes shifting between the boy and the road.

They continued chatting like that, about their highschool, how Lyla and Sean go out with their friends to the skatepark sometimes but they’re hardly good at it yet. How Lyla has a ‘momster’ who almost made her stay at home for the weekend and just generally messes up her plans. About how Sean’s a part of the track team in school and loves art, just drawing his own thing, which were mostly short comics and sketches here and there. Finn had the hots for artistic souls so needless to say, he felt more and more intrigued.

As they were at the topic of their friendship, going way back, he decided to just say _fuck it_ and ask the question that had been on his mind, "So, ya guys are together?"

Both Sean and Lyla snorted in unision. "Heeell no, we’ve been bffs since elementary but that’s all." The brunette was leaning forward between the front seats so she could be a part of the conversation properly.

"Yeah, she couldn’t handle my awesomeness." Sean was smirking in the mirror at Lyla.

Lyla stuck out her tongue, playing along. "No one can handle your bullshit, Diaz, it’s the reason you’re single."

Finn’s eyes flickered to Sean subtly, who was busy good-naturedly flipping off his best friend. The tattooed boy laughed at their easy, dynamic. It reminded him of Cassidy and himself, bickering like siblings. A green light appeared in his mental vision at the word ‘single’. So Sean wasn’t taken, that’s.. nice to know.

"C'mon, Mr. Sportsman, ya must have like.. a shit ton of highschool chicks linin’ up to date ya." Finn’s tone was teasing, maybe laying it on a bit too thick. He noticed Sean’s cheeks redden and pride welled up in his chest at being the one to do it.

"Nah, _nada_. Most people say track is pretty lame and I’m kind of just.. the typical art nerd who sucks at Math so.."

"That’s bullshit, you’re way too shy dude!" Lyla shook her head, disapproving. "Wouldn’t be this way if you put yourself out more."

"She’s right, sweetie! You got the looks, charm, humor, give yourself a chance." Finn drawled, not being able to hold himself back.

"T-thanks."

Not even a minute later, Finn parked by the pavement of a family house. The mailbox read ‘Diaz’ so he figured he was spot on. "End of the road, pals! Is this the right place?"

"Yep, this is us." Lyla pat the back of the seat. "Thank you so much for all the help, man!" She fist-bumped Finn then exited the car, leaving the two boys alone in a blink of an eye.

"'Course. I'll call you guys about your ride but I kinda need a number for that." He looked at Sean, hoping he’ll catch his drift and won’t think Finn’s pushy.

"Oh, s-sure, yeah, give me your phone." Sean took the other’s mobile and added his number. As he handed it back to Finn, their fingers brushed and Finn couldn’t help the smile off his face. Sean mirrored his reaction before adding, "And.. thanks, Finn. You’ve saved us some serious trouble."

A quiet laugh escaped the older male’s lips, eyes searching Sean’s, reveling in his gaze once he found it. "As I said, t’was my pleasure."

They both were holding the eyecontact a bit longer than necessary, a pleasant moment of silence passing through them. Sean, as if broken out of a haze by something, muttered a ‘see you’, turned away to open the car door and left.

Finn watched them wave in the rearview mirror while driving away, his heart thumping a strange rhythm that he hadn’t heard in a long, long time.


	2. You are my medicine when you're close to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, 2nd chapter's out, Sean POV. Hope it's okay I changed it, I'll probably do this and just switch it up sometimes, 3rd will be Sean too for sure.  
> It's a bit short but the next one will be longer, this one's mostly a build up chapter and so we get a glimpse of poor Sean's mixed feelings and thoughts.  
> Hope you'll like it, comments are always appreciated and my tumblr's csinnamon-fox, hit me up if you feel like!
> 
> Song: Gorillaz - On Melancholy Hill

Sean’s mind was racing as him and Lyla watched the mechanic drive away from his house. He swore could still see triangles tattoed underneath eyes so blue he could paint the whole sky and the oceans, that Californian drawl so deep and soothing, he just felt unnaturally at ease. _What was he thinking? He wasn’t into men, was he?_

Sean had a long day, he was really tired and the guy was very nice to them.

Yep, that’s it.

Both him and his best friend headed inside. Sean ignored the looks Lyla gave him, knowing full well she picked up on his strange behavior.

They took turns showering, much needed after being out in the wild during the whole weekend with no running water. Sean had the time of his life there, drinking beer by the campfire, trading stories, getting high as kite and just doing stupid teenage shit with his highschool friends. It was a blast. They had half a year left in that hellhole, so they decided they had better make the most of it while all of them were in one place.

However, his mind couldn’t help but wonder.. would Esteban hate him for driving his unfinished graduation gift? Would he be disappointed and give him a guilty trip? Sean listened to his dad’s caution tale about driving that car but.. no one else from his friends could get a second ride, what was he to do last minute? Sure Dad would understand.. right?

Sean was worry about the money as well but Finn.. he didn’t look like an asshole who would charge them way too much. Sure, the car had a plenty of issues it seemed, and even though Sean had other intentions for his saved up cash, he made his bed and it’s time for him to sleep in it. Guilt crept up in him again. Will his father be mad for turning to another mechanic? He couldn’t fix the issues himself, no matter how much he tried to follow his father’s steps. Sean knew it’d make Esteban happy to have his son by his side but he was also aware that his dad doesn’t want him to do something that makes him unhappy.

As the hot droplets washed the dirt down the drain in the shower, his thoughts went with it. Lathering shampoo on his scalp felt nice, relaxing. This was definitely something he needed then.

After both of them finished up, ready for bed, Sean rolled out his sleeping bag despite Lyla protesting. She said they can sleep both on the bed, it’s not like she’d suddenly let him or anyone on the matter try anything. Plus, they had slept in the same tent.

She was openly asexual among her friends, having discovered it relatively early on in her life and Sean, being her best friend, supported her through all of it.

"Aren’t we going to talk about this?" Lyla asked, voice muffled by the toothbrush hanging from her mouth. She stopped by the bedroom door in her pajamas, looking expectantly at the young male.

Sean pinched the bridge of his nose, a habit he picked up from his father without noticing. Pretending to pay attention to the half-finished drawing in his sketchbook which lay open in front of him on the floor, he started, "I know, I have to tell dad about this.. geez, Lyla, all my savings from working in Z-mart will be gone after this shit!"

His friend’s face softened. "Sean, your super cool dad won’t make you pay it. Besides, what else could have we done? You couldn’t fix it or leave it on the middle of the road either." She tried to comfort him.

"I- I could have listened to dad." He sighed, rubbing his temple.

"Sean, it’s done now. Finn’s handy, he will fix it up for you and he might just settle for being your booty call." Lyla bumped her shoulder against Sean’s who scoffed in response.

"Stop- dude, what are you even talking about?!"

"Oh nothing, just," She shrugged, "The guy looked pretty invested in your love life, that’s all."

Did he? Sean supposed they had talked a lot about it but wasn’t it just out of being polite? Passing the time in the car, meaningless chat and stuff.. although, Sean didn’t feel like it was anything close to meaningless. He had a fun time despite the weird circumstances.

"He gave you serious heart eyes, dude, and I’ve never seen you blush so hard, not even around Jenn last night when she kissed your cheek for the dare." She was right. "Sean, I know you and I didn’t want to bring it up but I’ve also noticed some stuff other times and- and you know you can tell me any-"

"No!" Sean cut her off sternly. "I- no that’s bullshit, I never thought of guys like that." Sean looked up at her from the floor, propped up on his arms, suddenly feeling defensive.

That was kind of a lie. He had, just.. he thought it was normal for a straight boy, that everyone else did it but now? He’s definitely doubting himself and it’s mostly because of Finn. Not that Lyla didn’t have a point about other things like his sort-of crush who was their guide on a family plus Lyla vacation.. Sean wasn’t a good liar and with his best friend who sees through him, lying is a waste of time anyway.

Lyla went back to the bathroom, spit and rinsed with water then sat down crosslegged in front of Sean. Her eyes took in the other’s drawing; the broken down car with ‘dad’s gonna kill me’ written next to it. There’s a cat and a wolf, both looking at a wild dog covered in motor oil, leaning on the hood of the car with his front paws.

"This rules, Sean." She smiled, patting his back. "I won’t.. press anymore, okay? Just please know that I’m with you, no matter what."

Sean finally glanced up, giving her a tired half-smile. He knew she meant it. "Yeah. Best freakin’ fighters."

"You know it."

***

The next day, Sean and Lyla were eating cereal by the counter, reminiscing about the camping trip.

"I didn’t think he’d actually eat it! Did you hear the awful crunching noise the bug made? Eww!" Lyla was laughing and Sean followed suit, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe it either.

"Eric’s just fucking crazy, man. But like, he ended up crashing in a bush last time so are you really surprised?"

"Oh yeah.. crap, remember the look on Gina’s face when she had to kiss him after the bug dare? Oh my god, fucking priceless!"

They kept snickering over their fruity cereal loops, bringing up the highlights of the weekend. Their voices filled up the otherwise empty Diaz residency. It was just a bit after 9 a.m. on a Sunday morning so they were in no rush anywhere.

Esteban would come home tomorrow, therefore Sean still had the time to call him and confess that he took the car. He kept saying he would soon, just.. needs a bit more time to figure out what to say.

Eventually, Lyla had to go home because of her mom’s dictatorship, according to her. Sean was left alone with his thoughts, deciding to binge watch Friends. It was a pretty cool show. From time to time he sat down with Esteban to breeze through a few episodes; it was one of the few things they both enjoyed, their shared guilty pleasure.

He made himself a bowl of popcorn in the microwave, knowing full well that Daniel will be pissed when he finds out he ate the last cheese flavored one. Not like the brat didn’t probably stuff himself full under their grandma’s watch, so really, Sean deserved the snack.

On tv, the flashback was on when Joey and Monica met for the first time, just becoming neighbors. They had obvious chemistry; they barely managed to act decent, lusting over each other from a small distance like teenagers.

Sean furrowed his eyebrows. Yesterday was.. interesting. He wouldn’t just call it lust but the male with the dreadlocks had a certain aura around him that he just felt drawn into. Sean’s body was a traitor; it reacted to the nicknames and those piercing looks in a way he wouldn’t have ever thought. Sure, Finn must act like this with everyone else. He had such a cool, suggestive personality. Still, Sean couldn’t help but wonder.. were those only meant for him?

The unmistakable ping of a new message cut through his musings. An unknown number.

_hey sweetie it’s ur savior ;)_

_im workin on ur car and damn_

_did u just buy this junk? hate to be the one tell u but it wasn’t the best deal_

Sean huffed out a laugh before answering.

_S: nah, my dad wanted to fix it up for my graduation, we just needed it for the trip before that even tho he’d told us not to use it yet.._

_S: soo yeah_

_F: oooh a rebel, I like it_

Sean blushed.

_F: srsly u cant change the past so dont u worry about it now sweetie : )_

_F: anyway, idk how far this campsite was but man u r in luck u made it this far_

_F: oh and sean_

_F: keep ur greens safe sweetie *smoking emoji*_

_S: shit.. knew I missed sg *facepalm emoji*_

_F: haha_

_F: ; )_

_F: dw wont tell a soul just wanted to warn u so ur pop dont find out_

_S: thanks man :- )_

Sean was tapping his foot on the floor, trying to think of a way to keep this conversation going, but deleted some of the first things he typed.

_S: so did u find ur way home last night?_

_F: yeah, we ended up chillin and smokin a bowl with the guys_

He wanted to see the other male again, his company was a blast but didn’t want to come off as clingy or weird.

Lucky for Sean, he didn’t have to wait long before a text came again.

_F: hey listen I was thinkin_

_F: im going ur way to pick up some pizza and my friends r all out doin stuff_

_F: cant eat the whole thing alone so do u wanna come with?_

_F: I will be busy tinkering with ur ride and shit but itd be nice to have an assistant ;)_

Wow, he was double- no, penta-texting Sean, if that was even a word. That must mean something..

Just act cool, text something like ‘gotta see if I can squeeze it in, will get back at u‘ or ‘I only have like 2-3 hours before other stuff but until then sure’

_S: sounds cool, when can u pick me up?_

Sent.

He mentally slapped himself. Twice.

They discussed the details and agreed to meet at 10.30 in front of his house. Sean texted him his exact address because Finn didn’t memorize it last night.

He had time to get ready; just needed to put on some normal looking clothes and that’s it.

Sean decided to change into a white tshirt with a dark blue hoodie, red beanie and his newest pair of jeans. Even asked Lyla if he looked decent but immediately regretted it when she kept teasing him via text and sent back kissing emojis.

He rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch to watch one last episode before he heard the loud rumble of a car’s motor from outside. Sean sprung up from his seat, running over to the mirror in the bathroom to check himself. _Okay, man, just.. be cool, don’t overthink._

A loud knock came from the front door. Sean took one last deep breath, in and out slowly, then walked up to open it for his guest.

"Helloo, laddie, did someone order a taxi?" Finn was standing on the front porch, hands deep in his patched up jeans’ pockets, dreads hanging in his face. A simple dark hoodie kept him warm, apparently way too warm because the sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He sported an easy, confident smile, whistling as he looked Sean up and down. "Man, you’re makin’ a guy feel all flattered."

That was all it took before Sean was blushing deep red. "T-thanks." He he scraped the back of his neck shyly, staring at the ground and suddenly forgetting words even exist.

"Yeah, sweetie. Makes me wish I’d brought flowers or somethin’." Finn grins and gestured for him to follow. As he turned around Sean just blinked in confusion.

His mind was trying to wrap around what just happened. Was it part of his nature, saying stuff like this without meaning them or did he consciously flirt with Sean? He didn’t even dress uo so obviously, did he? The younger boy sat inside the now familiar truck and fastened his seatbelt.

"So, any favorite toppings?" Tattooed fingers turned the ignition key then wrapped around the gear shift, Sean’s eyes following the movement, feeling mesmerized.

It took a few minutes for the tan boy to register he was being talked to. "Oh um, I basically like everything on pizza, except maybe sea food." He shrugged. _Snap out of it, dude._

"Not really a picky eater then, a’right. So, Hawaii?"

"Sure, pineapple’s good."

Finn’s lips pulled into a grin, eyes on the road. "Hell yeah, finally someone! Y’know, my friend Penny thinks it’s a crime to put it on pizza but I keep tellin’ him it's delicious! Plus, pineapple makes other things sweeter too, if you catchin’ my drift."

Here Sean goes, left blinking again like a deer caught in the headlights. His mouth was moving on its own accord it seemed, as he inquired, "So is it true?"

Finn’s eyes flickered to his briefly, leaving the road, a mischievous glint appearing in them. "Sorta. Y’know, there’s that bitter taste to it usually aand no, don’t imagine some candy-level shit, but like.. it adds a sweet after-taste."

Sean gulped.

That answers some of his other questions.

Luckily for Sean, they arrived at the pizza parlor at the right time. Finn parked the car and turned to him. "I’m friends with one’a the girls here so it shouldn’t take too long, but can’t promise anythin’. Feel free to do whatever in here." He chuckled and left the vehicle, walking into the building.

Sean let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slumped back in the seat. Okay, wow. This guy really wasn’t shy about anything. And Sean? If he wanted to be honest with himself, which was getting increasingly difficult by each minute they spent together, he liked it. Some part of him wanted to ask more questions, break down the walls he’d built around himself and let loose.

He felt a bit bad but.. Finn told him to do whatever he wanted to right? That’s how he ended up opening the glove compartment.

The boy huffed out an incredulous laugh before closing it. _Of course_ Finn kept his weed stash there along with some candies and condoms, some of them just empty wrappers and Sean tried hard not to ponder too much on that.

The letters covering his knuckles saying ‘free piza’ suddenly made a lot more sense. _Did Finn invite him to… get laid?_ He sort of gave off that vibe at the door, complimenting his appearance and everything.

Sean really didn’t know how he felt about that. Sure Finn was hot. Actually no, _very hot,_ and Sean was a curious, horny teenager but he had never even done anything with a girl, let alone guys. To put it bluntly, Sean’s sexual history was non-existent, only limited to the time he spent in the shower or in bed, alone in the dark with his own imagination to rely on.

He’d kissed a girl once in elementary school but like most puppy loves, their ‘relationship’ didn’t work out at all with both of them being so young and immature.

Even if he would get closer to Finn, he had no idea how to approach the topic. Sean always thought of himself as someone who’s basic, not standing out from the crowd. Being with Finn, - while it was a fresh experience - made him forget that and long to reach out, strive to become something more, a version of himself that he thought was cool. There was an ever growing thirst deep inside of him for the other boy and the longer he contemplated it, the more it came to surface.

"Sorry, got a lil held up back there." The older male’s voice woke him up from his musings. Finn hopped in the driver’s seat after dropping the pizza box in the back and caught Sean’s gaze, his own turning worried. "Hey, ya okay?"

"Hm? Yeah, just.. kinda hungry." Sean smiled at the other. If Finn didn’t buy it, he hid it well, instead he gestured at the food on the backseat before setting off.

"Promise you, this is the shit.. Hans is a real good cook. Ever since she works here, they got the best pizza in the whole town, I’m tellin’ ya."

"Can’t wait to try, dude, it smells great."

After that, the ride didn’t seem long. Sean’s predictions about Finn loving to chat were right; the man just rambled his way through the whole 20-minute journey, sometimes gesturing with his hand for emphasis that wasn’t gripping the steering wheel. It was cute how much he got into his stories. Sean drank up every word he said, laughing and responding as if he had known the man all his life, surprising himself along the way. Finn just made it all so easy.

He faintly wondered how it'll all turn out..


	3. Felt like I could finally see in color

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised on tumblr that I'd post it on Wednesday but guess who had tons of free time to write? Yeah, it's me. I figured I'll just do it now because why not? As I said, it's a lengthier chapter this time.  
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback, it really motivates me to keep going with it!  
> Let me know how you liked this chapter if you feel like <3  
> Also, here's the spotify playlist I was talking about, gonna update it with the story: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/74ploZV4LUch8JWk23JKWU  
> Song: Eighteen by Pale Waves

It was 5 pm, pizza box lying on the floor with only two cold slices left. Finn was strewn across an ancient looking sofa in the small living room, a burning joint hanging between his index and middle finger. Sean watched him as he was taking a drag, holding it in, then exhaling the cascading white smoke into the ceiling.

Looking back, Sean wouldn’t have thought he’d end up on the mechanic’s carpet with his back against the sofa, high out of his mind while observing Finn’s pink lips as they wrapped around the cigarette. _They looked very pretty. Did people say this about a boy’s lips?_ He’s heard it used to describe a girl’s but wasn’t sure in this context. At this point he had no care in the world, not even the vague voice in the back of his mind that kept reminding him how he’s yet to confess his mistake to his dad. _Later he_ _would_ _._

The car was finished at least. The younger boy thought it’d take more time but he was really thankful the other did his work quick. Turned out, Finn hardly asked for any money in exchange which Sean couldn’t accept, knowing from his dad how much these things usually cost, so he took out his stash of ‘the other greens’ as the older said, and invited Finn to join who was eager to do so.

"Damn.." Finn mumbled, eyes not much redder than the usual, one arm slung over his forehead. He got his clothes dirty today while tinkering with the car, changing some particles and fixing them up. He’d been saying he’d shower soon but they got sidetracked when Sean initiated the smoke. "What a day."

Sean agreed. After they arrived, each of them ate a slice of pizza then Finn got to work while chatting idly with the younger boy. Mostly about his friends and how they kept up his old family home together, their ‘parties’ and just the way they live in general. He told Sean about each of them, how he met them in the year he went travelling the country.

Finn had known Hannah the longest, met her after being freshly released and hopped on a train to California. She’s tough, inside and out but Finn swore once he got to know her, she became one of the most loyal and caring people he ever came across. The next was Cassidy, playing her guitar by a family restaurant somewhere in Oregon, looking for some cash. She joined them on their spontaneous journey, instantly fitting in with them. Penny came last. The guy had been putting up posters of his lost lover everywhere in the outskirts of Seattle, hoping to find his whereabouts but poor guy had no luck for 1,5 years or even more now. Finn thought his dedication was admirable.

They’d become kind of a makeshift family whose members can rely on each other when shit hits the fan. Not long after Penny joined them the idea of settling down for a while popped up with Cassidy catching the flu. They needed a place to stay that was warmer than the homeless shelters they visited. That’s when it clicked for Finn; his childhood home, which legally became his after getting out of juvie.

Finn now owned the same bedroom he used to share with one of his brothers, Fred. Hannah got his dad’s old room, Penny settled in the third bedroom while Cassidy chose the sofa, being the one who would often end up coming home late at night from playing in bars. According to the tattooed boy, they were ‘one big, fucked up, happy, dysfunctional family,’ which he wouldn’t trade for the world.

"I’m kinda jealous- I mean, shit, not the- not the juvie part, but.." Sean started, not looking at the other who was listening intently. "You travelled the states, found some amazing friends.. wish I could do that. Sometimes I feel stuck in one place, like.. like I’m unable to change because nothing else does around me. I just wish I had the chance to go and explore stuff, see the country, meet new people.."

He saw from the corner of his vision how Finn’s gaze focused on him. Sean hoped he didn’t come off as insensitive but what he said, he meant it; there were metaphorical chains around his limbs, binding him to one place and he just couldn’t wait to graduate to be able to break them off and run free.

Finally, the older male spoke up. "Yeah, guess I get it.. t’was pretty cool and I wouldn’t change anythin’ about that, I got to meet my new family an' shit." He handed Sean the joint, propped up on his elbows by the boy’s ear. "I miss it, sometimes.. but feels nice to have a decent home, y’know?" He admitted quietly. "Know it sounds like I'm preachin’ but sweetheart, be thankful for your pops and lil brother. From what you told me, they love you like crazy and that’s somethin’ I wish I had."

Sean sighed. "Sorry, I must sound like a spoiled brat to you." He joked, gazing up at the other. His face was closer than he imagined. There was a scar on the bridge of his nose that he hadn’t noticed until now but it didn’t make him any less handsome in Sean’s opinion.

"Nah, just ‘cuz my childhood was screwed up, doesn’t mean no one else has problems." Finn shook his head, empathetic as always. He understood Sean on a deeper level, never lashing out on him or saying he’s got it worse. Finn, while may not look like it, had a very mature way of thinking. The guy was intelligent and Sean wished he didn’t have such a terrible past.

"Right.." Sean decided to leave it at that and took a puff of the cigarette. He hadn’t mentioned Karen to Finn, but now didn’t feel like the time. Sean complained enough.

"Crap, mood took a 180°" Finn’s snicker broke the silence. He sat up suddenly, palms patting down his thighs. "Alright, time to clean up, I stink like some stray hound."

"You really do." Sean grinned playfully, watching as the older male turned around from the bathroom door with an identical look on his face.

"Ya like my stink."

_I do._

"Kinda, yeah." Sean admitted, not really thinking on his words before they slipped out. His mind was hazy with the drug and the intoxication that was Finn’s fault. The motor oil smell reminded him of his home which, to Sean, was comforting.

Finn didn’t say anything else before disappearing. Sean put out the cigarette and closed his eyes, enjoying the weightless feeling while listening to the shower’s noise from the – open – bathroom door. Did he leave it like that on purpose? Finn probably didn’t care who saw him naked; he looked perfectly content with his own body, which if Sean wanted to be honest with himself, was very attractive.

His mind involuntarily wandered to the other male standing naked and wet in the shower stall. He probably had tattoos and piercings in places Sean hadn’t even imagined. _Oh God,_ wasn’t it a nice thought.

Before he got carried away, he heard the water stop and a minute or two later, the taller male sauntered out of the bathroom in nothing but a green towel hanging low on his waist, hip bones protruding slightly, exposed skin shining from fresh water droplets. Finn’s body was covered in more ink than Sean originally thought; he had a crazily colored abstract one of a palm tree that started from his right side, disappearing under the towel. Sean, he suddenly wanted nothing more than to see where it ended.

"I ’preciate the eyes, sweetie." Finn drawled, a cocky smirk on his face, not looking like he wanted to move to put on clothes any time soon. Sean envied his confidence but at the same time.. jesus, did it make him sexy. "Go ‘head, ask away."

"I- uh." Sean closed his mouth and cleared his throat. _Great, making a fool out of myself_ _. "_ I-I like your tattoos, they’re unlike any I’ve seen."

"Thanks." Finn took a seat on the old looking armchair casually, as if he wasn’t completely naked underneath the towel. "I got ‘em on the road, this one," He pointed at the big tattoo on his side. "Is professional, but most are Cassidy’s work, just random shit without a real meaning but.. I don’t regret any’uv‘em. Tattoos don’t always need to mean deep stuff."

Sean nodded, clearly enchanted by the sight. "I wish I had one too.. I was thinking, maybe a wolf tattoo somewhere. Daniel and I used to um, howl together because of some documentary dad was watching about wolf packs when we were little and it kinda stuck." He mumbled thoughtfully, forcing himself to look away.

Finn chuckled. "Fuckin’ A, sweetheart. It’d look hot."

Sean didn’t know his face was capable of turning as red as it became then. Finn thought he’d look hot with a tattoo. His brain was scrambling to come up with a flirty answer but was stopped short when he felt the older male sink down next to him on the ground, so close he could feel the heat radiating off his naked body. He smelt fresh, like fruity shower gel – maybe women’s— but Sean loved it, had the urge to burrow his face in his neck.

"Sean, I.." Finn started, voice soft. His warm blue eyes settled on Sean’s, who simply felt frozen in one place, mesmerized by them. ‘I feel like we have a strong connection and.. geez, just.. correct me if I got it all wrong but-’ Finn licked his lips subconsciously as he broke the eyecontact to glance down at Sean’s. ‘Are ya with me here?’ He added quietly, it was the first time he let any doubt slip into his voice.

Sean wholeheartedly agreed with him on the connection. The part of him that had been trying to hold him back was now screaming at him to ‘do it, lean in.’ So they were slowly inching closer to each other, like opposite ends of magnets, so different but pulled together by some invisible force. "I t-think so."

Sean noticed the small, relieved smile on Finn’s features and that was the last thing he saw before his eyes fluttered shut and their lips molded together, moving in a slow tandem. The contact sent a shiver down his spine. He felt Finn’s arm on his shoulder pulling him closer, the other hand resting on his thigh over the jeans. Sean didn’t know what to do with his own so he just brought up his right one and cupped Finn’s cheek.

This felt right, more than right actually. Like the dam inside of Sean finally broke, his buried feelings pouring out into the open field. Deep down, Sean had been well aware how he felt about some boys, thinking they were cute just like girls but held it all back for years. Then there goes Finn, who he had known only for a goddamn day, he made him stop overthinking and act instead.

This guy had a way with Sean like no one else, they opened up to each other in such a short time and he’d already felt like they became friends, now something more possibly. Sean felt out of control, everything happening so fast but he’d never been happier to let go of the reins. He willingly sat back in the seat, closed his eyes and enjoyed the ride that was his life now with Finn. Oh God, he just hoped he meant as much to the other as he did to him..

After a while, the tattooed male sighed against him contently, making a move to pull back. Sean chased after those lips without a second thought, not wanting the kiss to end just yet, to which Finn let out a surprised moan, igniting the spark in Sean’s core furthermore. The kiss was growing more passionate by every second, Finn’s tongue sliding into his mouth- and wait, was that a _piercing_?!

Before they could get carried away, the unmistakable sound of Sean’s phone ringing and vibrating in his pocket made them stop reluctantly. He pulled back and opened his eyes, but oh god, he shouldn’t have. Finn’s dreamy blue irises were swallowed up by his dark pupils, lips red from making out. He looked out of breath and absolutely gorgeous up this close.

Sean blinked a few times, trying to pull himself back together. He fished out his phone, standing up from the ground slowly so as not to get dizzy and fall like a idiot. It was his father. Crap. "I-I gotta take this, sorry." He hurried to the corridor which lead to the bedrooms before picking up the phone.

"Sean, finally! I was starting to worry that bears ate you in the woods. How are you, mijo?" His father’s voice came from the speakers. "Did you kid- guys enjoy the trip?" 

"Hi dad. Y-yeah it was.. it was awesome, a lot of fun. I’m okay, actually more than okay." Sean felt his face was red, mind still occupied with the other man’s scent and taste.

"Aha. So is there a chance it has to do something with that girl from your Math class?" His dad teased.

"N-no, dad, c’mon!" He groaned. "Her and I are just friends, that’s it. Just because she tutored me once- it doesn’t mean anything." 

"Okay, okay. Jeez, don’t need to get so defensive with your Papito. You just sounded happier than usual so I thought-"

Happy, right. That’s because Sean just had the single hottest kiss with the _guy_ who fixed up his car which he shouldn’t have taken out yet. Also, he has a massive crush on said guy and his life is pretty much turned upside down ever since this realization. No biggie.

"No, it’s not it." Sean swallowed. Okay, the car. Now or never. "Actually, I have something I need to tell you.."

The line went quiet after that but not for long; the sound of boys giggling broke the silence, followed by his father’s stern voice. "Daniel, Chris, could you please-"

"Is that Sean? Daaad, gimme, I wanna talk to him!" The overjoyed voice of his brother cut through. Esteban sighed, muttered a ‘go ahead’ and something like ‘I need a post-vacation break after this.'

"Daniel?" Sean arched an eyebrow, crossing his free arm over his chest. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, probably Finn disappearing in one of the bedrooms.

"Sean! You won’t believe it! Grandma and grandpa’s neighbour Chris is sooo cool, we met on the first day and he has a superhero alter ego named Captain Spirit and I’m Superwolf now, plus he has an awesome tree house which is our secret base-"

"Slow down, enano." Sean rubbed his temple. Jesus, he loves Daniel but forgot just how strenuous it was to follow his stories. "That’s.. nice, I’m glad you made a friend. Could you please give me dad-"

"Oh, oh, and we almost defeated Mantroid, the evil villain on his planet but he managed to escape thanks to his crew of supervillains! Chris- I mean, Captain Spirit and I are now getting ready for the boss fight, oh and Claire made us some chocolate cookies which are so soo great..."

Sean let out an exasperated sigh. "Daniel."

"Yes?"

Deep breath. He’s only 11, Esteban would say. "I’m really happy for you and your adventures but could you give me dad back? I have something important to tell him." He watched Finn come out of the room with a curious expression and, much to his disappointment, clothes on.

"Oh." Daniel sounded slightly disappointed but Sean could make out another boy’s voice calling his name. "I gotta go and play Hawt Dawg Man Adventures with Chris on the PlayBox anyways. Daaad, Sean wants you back!"

Finn looked amused, leaning against the wall, standing close to Sean who blushed merely from the closeness and the way he was being looked at. The older boy mouthed ‘Little brother?’ and Sean nodded, followed by a dramatic eyeroll.

"Dad is busy now, sorry. He says we’re gonna arrive in the afternoon so you can talk to him then."

"Shit.. what is he doing?"

"Claire asked him and Grandpa to fix some cupboard’s leg, I dunno." He swore he could see Daniel’s shrug. There was a loud roar, like a dinosaur’s in the background. "I gotta go now, see you tomorrow!" He told Sean quickly, not waiting for an answer before hanging up. _What the hell was that?_

"Fucking great.." Sean muttered, looking at the screen. So his chance of telling his dad just sailed away.

"What’s wrong, sweetie?" Finn reached out, a comforting hand landing on his shoulder.

"I wanted to tell my dad about the car before they get home but looks like I missed my chance." He bit his lip.

Finn looked worried, eyeing the other’s face like he was hoping to find some answers there. "Do you think he’ll be mad at you?"

"I dunno, I just.. he warned me about this car and wanted to give it to me for graduation but I.. we needed it now and he’s been working a lot on it, I supposed it could take the 1 hour drive there and back but I was stupid.." Sean muttered, suddenly feeling down, saying his thoughts out loud. "I don’t wanna disappoint him."

"Oh, hey s’okay, darlin‘." The next thing he knew, Finn’s arms wrapped around him securely, face buried at the joint between the other’s neck and shoulder as he was talking into his ear. "I may not know your dad, but he sounds like a cool guy.. ‘course, can’t say he’ll take it like it was nothin’ but.. in the end, he loves ya."

Tears were stinging his eyes, threatening to spill out as he listened to Finn’s words. For some reason, they made him feel safe, they willed all his negative thoughts away and left him basking in the warmth of his embrace, the deep, soothing voice making him feel all mushy inside. "Y-you think so?" He sniffled. _Don’t cry, man.._

"Hell yeah, sweetheart." Finn pulled away just enough to look into his eyes and smile reassuringly, his thumb wiping away a teardrop that escaped. Sean, without thinking, leaned in for a sweet kiss and Finn reciprocated it just as easily. As if it wasn’t only their second one but something they do all the time.

"It was your first kiss with a guy, wasn’t it?" Finn smirked, foreheads pressed together.

"First with anyone, actually- I mean if it doesn’t count when I pecked a girl on the lips when I was 12." He huffed out, embarrassed. Finn must have had ten times more experience as him. He remembered the condoms in the car but shrugged it off quickly. ‘Unlike you, probably.’ Sean muttered, putting on a smirk but it didn’t sit right.

Finn’s face turned a bit more serious. "You could say.. gender isn’t somethin’ I care ‘bout." Sean leaned into Finn’s hand that caressed his side. "I won’t lie to you, Sean, I ain’t no Virgin Mary. Did shit for fun, with Hannah too when we met, but not only her. Still left ‘em behind or the other way ‘round but.. it’s life, y’know? Even if shit happens, you gotta keep movin’ forward."

So.. Hannah and Finn together? Sean hadn’t even met the girl – who lived here, by the way – but turns out her and Finn used to be fuck buddies and suddenly he didn’t know how to feel. Were they still a thing? Finn didn’t even say he wanted anything serious with Sean, so he doesn’t have the right to ask that.. does he?

"Sweetie." Finn’s voice snapped him out of it. "I can hear the gears turnin’ in that pretty head of yours." He chuckled.

"Are you and Hannah still..?"

"No." Finn interrupted him, reassuring. "She found a hot new person to play with so we agreed to stop months ago." Finn’s voice seemed honest as he said it. _Thank God._ "An’ if it weren’t the case, I’d still be havin’ my eyes on this cute guy with sneaky-ass questions ‘bout my love life’s history." He smirked, fingers now playing with Sean’s hair.

Sean’s cheeks were burning. "So are we.. friends with benefits?"

"I’m whoever you want me to be, darlin’." Finn winked confidently and continued. "See, I’m not one for labels so.. I’ll leave that choice to ya but.. I care about you, darlin’."

"It’s just so new to me." He sighed. "I don’t know.. I never really let myself think of other boys, and I only realized that kissing one makes me feel all kinds of things and-" Finn nodded along patiently, eyes signaling him to go on freely. "Fuck, all I know is that I want to kiss you a whole lot more."

"Then, what are you afraid of?" The tattooed male took Sean’s chin in hand, stroking the skin with his thumb.

"N-nothing."

That’s how the rest of the afternoon they ended up making out while watching Friends together – turned out, Finn loved the show just as much as Sean, if not more – and stopped the kisses to laugh or so Finn can point out something about the current scene playing, ranting about it enthusiastically. Sean thought he was like a little kid sometimes, excited and knew many trivias about his favorite things. He found it endearing and just nodded along whenever he got into commentary mode, letting him talk before he shared his own opinion about it.

It was 9 o’clock when Sean realized he would have school the next day. He really didn’t want to leave, but it wasn’t up for a choice. He took the now finished up car and Finn gave him a goodbye kiss that certainly didn’t help in making himself go. They exchanged goofy smiles and the promise of seeing each other soon.

At home, Sean didn’t stay awake thinking, instead fell asleep with a weightless feeling in his chest.


	4. You could be my new prescription

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4's here!  
> I want to thank DaniDani333 for bringing my attention to the spacing issue. Apparently once I copy the text from word it adds a few randomly?! Especially to places I've formatted. I didn't see all of these myself for some reason even though I double check every time before posting. I went through the previous chapters as well and (hopefully) fixed the issue, but please don't be afraid to tell me if it's still not showing well somehow. I may have missed out on a few because as I said, most weren't visible for me, only when I clicked at the end of paragraphs. I'm new to posting on AO3 so please be patient with me, I promise to do my best for you guys!  
> About the chapter: drama incoming. I updated the tags so beware if that stuff triggers you, I wouldn't want to upset anyone.  
> Oh and you know how I promised smut? I'm still planning to write it, just a tad bit later. We're getting there folks ;)  
> Gonna be a somewhat longer fic than the originally planned 5-6 chapters, but oh well. I'm having fun with it!
> 
> Song: Everybody Talks by Neon Trees

"Oh my god, dude, are you serious?!" Lyla exclaimed, sitting with her back against a tree.

"Sssh, keep it down!” Sean sushed her, leaning forward from his sitting position, one arm on his bent knee.

“I so knew you were into him, Lyla the Love Witch strikes again!" She fistpumped the air with a victorious grin spread out on her face. Sean just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah.. you know me better than I know myself, blabla.”

"You kidding? I’ve suspected that-" She stopped, looking around as she lowered her voice. ".. that you were into guys ever since your Brendon Urie phase, like seriously, we watched those unplugged vids an unhealthy amount of times and you were waaay too into them for it to be just the music. "

Sean’s face heated up at the memory of lying on his bed in front of the laptop with Lyla by his side, singing along to Panic! At The Disco when they were younger. Yeah, those times were definitely something they weren’t talking about anymore. He’d rather bury it with the rest of the embarrassing pre-teen stuff.

"Whatever, dude.” 

"Sean." Her tone turned more sincere, which got his attention. “I’m very proud of you.”

The boy smiled wide at that and accepted Lyla’s hug. It felt amazing to be open about his sexuality, especially to tell his best friend about it, even though she seemed to have known already.

This new wave of happiness and freedom made the school day faster to go by, not to mention how his mind kept wandering back to soft lips and rough calloused hands. Finn smelled like weed, motor oil and something that was so unique. It felt intoxicating. Though Sean should have thought about dealing with more important matters, he kept clinging to the comfort of those memories instead.

***

"Cass, get your lazy ass here girl, we need our caffeine fix!" Penny called loudly.

Him and Finn were lunging around in the kitchen next morning. The taller male was busy cooking eggs and bacon for the group. It was his turn to feed them, while Finn sat on the counter reading today’s newspaper.

 _Small Oregon town destroyed by hurricane is finally getting rebuilt after 5 years since the tragedy: ‘Arcadia Bay will be stronger than ever’._ Finn hummed, turning the page to read the article but his heart wasn’t in it. No, he kept going back to yesterday; the touches, the kissing and giggles while his favorite sitcom, Friends played in the background. Him and his brothers used to watch it together back then when... yeah.

Cassidy groaned loudly, climbing off the couch, – the very same from yesterday – looking like she’d rather just fall back into the softness and continue snoozing. “Idonwannaaaa."

"You doin’ fine, girl." Finn didn’t glance up from the paper as he muttered the praise.

The purple haired woman pouted and lightly pushed Finn as she passed him to the coffee maker. “Why're you guys so mean, I need my beauty sleep.. this face ain’t gettin' tips with wrinkles." She added sarcastically but there was something off about it. Cassidy wasn’t happy ‘selling her music’ but all the other employers rejected her.

"And I need my beauty coffee." Penny mused, dividing the eggs and bacon on three plates.

"Ooh, is that because someone’s sharin’ his shift with their crush?” Finn smirked at Penny, knowing full well he was into one of his co-workers at the tattoo parlor.

"Man, yesterday he asked me out, I oughta look at least half-decent.” He laughed, glowing with excitement which was unlike him, Finn thought. He’d gotten to know Penny in the boy’s darkest times, having lost his lover Jinx, so now it was very nice to see him trying to move on. Finn was well aware how much Penny debated the whole thing; feeling like he’s abandoning Jinx by letting in someone new. However, his small family of runaways was there for him, encouraging the boy to take the step and finally find happiness again.

"Is everyone gettin' action here besides me?" Cassidy joked, setting down the mugs. "I mean, we haven’t even seen Hannah in two fuckin’ days!”

Finn started eating as he tuned out the conversation between the two, savoring the food instead. He daydreamed of warm chocolate brown eyes and a pretty, bashful smile. Geez, he needed to see Sean soon. He was out of this world happy when it turned out his suspicions were true and Sean felt their connection as well, whatsmore, after their first kiss the younger boy was so eager to initiate more. Finn’s heart could hardly take it.

He remembered the way his laugh sounded when Finn pointed out how annoying Ross was then proceeded to rant about it for a minute or so. Everyone else seemed to just brush off or tease Finn when he gets like this, saying the random shit that’s on his mind but Sean.. he _actually listened_ _,_ then reflected to it with his own opinion. Sure, sometimes the others did it too but more often than not they don’t take Finn seriously.

".. eh, he’s not. Earth to Finn!" Cassidy looked amused, waving a hand in front of Finn’s face.

"Hmm?" He asked with his mouth full, not sure what topic they had been on. His friends shared a knowing look then let out a chuckle.

"Man, look at that.”

"Oh yeah.. our Finn’s totally smitten. Who got you lovestruck, Hippie boy?”

"Either that, or it's the aliens, dude.. I swear, they’re among us."

Finn snorted and slid off the counter, sauntering over to the sink to wash all the dishes. It’d be Hannah’s duty today but she was nowhere to be seen so he took it upon himself.

"C’mon, Finn! Don’t you spare your friends the detaiils." Cassidy teased. "Who’s the lucky one?"

Finn sniffed once, not looking at them. "Dontchu gotta write a song or somethin’?" He scrubbed the plates, trying to do it right. Usually, he doesn’t notice the small dirty spots left on them. He’s sort of careless in this case, so his friends didn’t like putting him on dish duty. Not that he minded, no, but this time he’d rather just focus on getting everything as clean as a whistle than on the interrogation that was about to go down.

"I gotta have some inspiration first, Loverboy." She was behind him in a second, her chin resting on his shoulder.

Finn threw his head back slightly, letting out a laugh. “Alright, hyenas, geez." His head turned to the side just a tad bit. “His name’s Sean and.. fuck me, I’m goin' nuts for ‘im.”

Penny joined in on the conversation again. "How did you two met?”

"The guy’s car broke down not far, his friend found my garage on Google or whatever and I.." Dishes done. Finn wiped his hands, then turned so he was facing the others, Cassidy leaning against the counter next to him now. "Offered to take ‘em home. Next day he agreed to come here while I fixed up his ride, we smoked one, I kissed ‘im.”

Finn became silent for a few seconds, lost in thought before continuing. “I just saw ‘im standin’ in my garage, caught his eyes and my heart went.. ‘ _h_ _oly fuckin’ shit_ ’, y’know?” He gestured to the left side of his chest, huffing out a laugh. “T’was crazy like I had to touch ‘im, get close.. just.. the regular stuff." He swallowed, suddenly feeling naked.

Finn wasn’t shy when it came to telling people about things; not his past, not himself or his feelings. Still, he rarely chose to do it. He’d rather listen to others, take on the role of the ear instead of the mouth, except for when giving advice. Maybe it had to do with saying it out loud involuntarily starting a chain of thoughts in his head which just always drained his energy. His past, he often kept those talks short. If he talked about it, he’d have to _think about it_.

"Wow, Finn.." Penny pat his shoulder, chuckling quietly. "Get him, man.”

"You have to introduce him to us! Y'know what? Bring him to my concert tomorrow." Cassidy offered excitedly.

Finn licked his lips and plastered on a lazy grin, "To have you dirty folks scare him off? No way."

The purple haired girl rolled her eyes. “As if. He must ‘ave a weird nose if he can stand bein’ 'round your smell.”

The tattooed boy smiled fondly at that, déja vu kicking in. “Hmph... maybe.”

***

Sean was pacing up and down in the shining living room, having cleaned it up earlier. Not just the living room, but the kitchen and his own room as well, for good measure. However, he steered clear from the bathroom, thinking _that_ would be way too obvious.

Esteban had called him an hour ago, saying they’d be home very soon, bringing pizza from their favorite place. Sean tried to stay calm but it wasn’t happening; he can’t run anymore from telling his dad the truth, no matter how hard it’d be. Just then, his phone beeped.

_F: i wanted to ask earlier but got held up by work_

_F: wanna_ _hang out with me & my crew _ _tomorrow nite?_

_F: ask lyla if she wants to join *peace sign*_

A grin spread out on his face but it vanished as quickly as it came. Sean remembered he probably won’t be allowed to leave the house for a week. _Shit._

The front door swung open, his little brother rushing in, wearing what looked like a blue superhero cape, a drawing of a mask covering his face. “Sean! Sean!”

“Jesus, Daniel.” He sighed in exasperation, noticing their father trailing behind him with a pizza box, looking positively drained.

“Sean, look! I’m Superwolf, Captain Spirit’s superhero partner!” Daniel was tugging on Sean’s tshirt to make him look at him.

“Slow down, enano.”

Esteban put down the box on the counter, along with his luggage. “I made the mistake of buying him Choc-O-Crisp at the gas station.” He sighed and pat Sean’s back before pulling him into a hug. “It’s good to see you, mijo.”

"You too, dad.” Sean mumbled into his shoulder.

"C’moon, I’m here too!” Daniel pouted, hurt that he wasn’t the center of attention once.

“Like I can forget.” He laughed, wrapping his arms around his little brother while messing up his hair.

“Heey!”

“What?” Sean put his hands up in defense.

“Daniel, did you get your bag?” Esteban arched an eyebrow, arms crossed over his chest.

Daniel froze, not knowing what to say. “Uh, I’m going!” And with that he ran outside, leaving Sean and Esteban alone.

Sean could feel his palms sweat.

The oldest Diaz took in his surroundings, humming appreciatively. ‘Looks like someone took my request seriously, gracias Sean.’ He smiled and it wasn’t just any smile. No, it was that special one he reserved for occasions when he felt thankful or proud because of something Sean did. The boy gulped.

“Y-yeah, I had time so figured..” He was playing with the hem of his hoodie.

“I’m glad... but.”

 _Uh_ _oh._

“Makes me think there’s something you’re hiding from me.” Sean gulped. He’s so busted.

Esteban had a great poker face, much better than Sean’s. Therefore now, even though he knew his father very well, Sean couldn’t decide whether he was joking or not.

Daniel rammed inside, drooping his bag in the middle of the way. “I’m starviing! Can we eat already?”

Their father was now eyeing Sean suspiciously, his face questioning but it seemed his brother came to his rescue without even realizing. “Sure. What do you say we eat that delicious pizza while Sean tells us more about his camping weekend?”

Daniel, being hungry like a wolf, agreed without much debate then they sat down on the couch together.

Sean was going to have a long night.

*** 

Finn was sitting in his car as he checked his phone; still no answer but the little tick indicated Sean had seen his text. _Okay, cool. He probably has other shit to do. It’s not that he regrets what happened. Does he?_

Drumming on the steering wheel with his fingers, he stepped on the gas as the light turned green. Finn was coming from his dealer’s, now on his way to pick up Hannah from the restaurant. She had texted him if he could swing by and bring her home and he was more than happy to get out of the house. This way, he wouldn’t mope around and wait for Sean’s answer like a lost puppy. He felt ridiculous but..

He hadn’t heard of Sean ever since the night before when he drove home. They made out, Sean got his car then left and while Finn usually wouldn’t be bothered by such thing – he's had similar scenarios happen to him before – with Sean, he kind of hoped it would be different, especially after he confessed his feelings. What he had with Sean didn’t feel like a ‘let’s pass the time and have fun’ kinda thing, no it felt... he couldn’t find the right words.

There was this familiar feeling he buried long ago, eating him from the inside. The fear of losing someone important. Shit, why did he have to get so attached to a stranger? The difference is.. Even though he’d only known the boy for two days, he was more than a stranger. They hung out, ate pizza, got shitfaced together, watched a show, kissed, then kissed some _more._

His mind was so occupied, he almost didn’t stop at the red light and ram straight into another car. The driver honked at him, swearing loudly. Fuck him. Finn took a deep breath and concentrated on driving safely; getting in an accident wasn’t a part of his goals for tonight.

He pulled into the parking lot of the pizza parlor, not many people seeming to be in there. Finn locked the car and entered the building from the front. There were only three people besides the staff; two young girls, quietly chatting in the booth at the back, and a man in his forties, scoffing at Finn from where he sat. The boy didn’t even flinch, he was used to being looked at like he was no one so he shrugged it off and walked up to the counter to a familiar face.

“Look who decides to show his face since forever!” The redhead in uniform grinned at Finn and they fist-bumped. She had long hair put into a messy ponytail – possibly work etiquette – a nose ring and several piercings in her right ear. Finn knew, for a fact, that she had one in her tongue as well and some very cool ink in other less obvious places.

“Wassup giirl?” Finn greeted Nicole, an old _friend_ of his, leaning over the counter to press a friendly kiss on her cheek. “Fuckin’ A, is this a new scent? Smells amazin’.” The girl just chuckled, pushing him away lightly.

“Finn, you need to watch it,” She lowered her voice before adding. “You reek of weed and while it’s very tempting to ask if you’d share, I have a job to maintain.”

His laughter echoed in the small, nearly empty space. “Who said I’m givin’ any to beggars like ya?” Finn tried to look behind her and into the kitchen but he couldn’t catch a sight of his friend. “Any chance Hannah didn’t escape with her plaything without tellin’ the driver?”

“Nope, don’t worry. She’s at the back already, changing.” Nicole opened the countertop for him. “You can go if you promise to behave.”

Finn wanted to retort but he heard the man behind him grunt. “If you let the fucking junkie in the kitchen I won’t pay for this crap.”

He huffed out a breath, not wanting to react. While trying his best to stay cool and avoid the unnecessary confrontation, he noticed Nicole’s eyebrows furrow, not looking up as the grumpy looking guy continued.

“Baby doll, why don’t you show me those tits instead? Bet you this rat’s daddy didn’t teach him crap about chicks... guy only knows how to steal other’s shit, but me, baby.. I could show you a reeeal good time.” He cooed and Finn couldn’t take it.

“Excuse me, _Sir,_ do you have a fucking problem? In that case, I kindly advise you to take it outside or I will show it up your ass.” Nicole snapped before him, somehow still managing to keep a pokerface, which made it all the more terrifying. Although, Finn usually opts for peaceful ways to deal with conflict, his anger was rising fast, the disrespect towards Nicole making him downright furious. _Not to mention the_ _asswipe_ _somehow knew Finn’s father._

The man seemed taken aback and stood up from his seat. “You bitch! I want to speak to your manager, maybe he’ll put you in your goddamn place.” Finn faintly heard his phone signal as he was walking towards the guy.

“You’re talkin’ to _her,_ asshole.” Finn said, a shit-eating grin appearing on his face as he stopped by the table, leaning down, voice getting quiet so only the man could hear. “Ya heard the lady, fuck off or I’ll make ya.”

The older male laughed in his face. “Trying to look tough, eh? Whore don’t even know what a good fuck’s like with a wimp like you!" He was holding something under the table as they stared each other down, the knife slowly coming into Finn’s vision. "I’ll teach your little boyfriend how to talk to his betters."

The tattooed male clicked his tongue, walking a few steps backward and nodded at the two girls in the booth, phones pointing in their direction. “Make sure to smile for the cameras, asshole. Cops love a good shot."

The man was seething with rage, alcohol only fueling him more. The teens were filming the whole thing. Finn had been well aware of the recording through the whole time, waiting for the right moment to bring it to his attention. Seems like his plan worked because the intoxicated man stood up, throwing a few more swear words at them before limping out of the building. The girls were smart to do that.

“Jesus, what a dickhead.” Nicole muttered, blue eyes meeting Finn’s.

“Are ya okay?” He asked, genuinely wanting to know. While he still wasn’t into her romantically, he cared about the girl as a friend.

Nicole nodded, confused. “You? Did you- did you know this guy?” Of course. She didn’t know everything about Finn’s past, no wonder it was all strange to her.

“Nah, but looks like he knew my dad.. kinda funny, huh?” He cleared his throat and heard the two girls chattering loudly, sounding frightened.

“Finn..” She started but he stopped her with a fake smile, lying through his teeth because, well, his dad taught him well indeed.

“All’s well, no worries. Ya might wanna check on your costumers, though.”

“You know what he said was bullshit. You should... call me sometime.” The girl smiled lightly. ‘We could talk and stuff, like old times.”

The tattooed male licked his lips, suddenly loss at words. "You one hell’uv’a girl, Niks, but..” He remembered his phone vibrating just a few minutes ago. “I still stand by what I said ‘fore.”

She nodded in understanding, seeming a bit disappointed but no anger showed on her face. Just then, Hannah and some of the other staff came out from the back, looking alarmed.

“We heard shouting, are you guys alright?” She asked, gaze searching Finn’s, a small frown making its way onto her features.

“Yeah, there was a douchebag here but the four of us dealt with him.” Nicole informed them, toying with the sleeves of her uniform.

Finn and Hannah ended up leaving soon after that, the rest of Hannah’s colleagues teaming up so as not to let Nicole go home alone after the events.

Finn told Hannah briefly about the fight, not getting into details but she seemed to pick up on the signs anyway. After all, she had known Finn long enough, they’d been through some shit together and this guy wasn’t the first in the area to call out the male for being a ‘McNamara son’. She didn’t press, but stroked his back soothingly during the whole drive, knowing how much physical contact meant to him when he felt troubled. Finn was grateful to have her.

Strange how most of his friends were also exes in some way. With Hannah, it was a platonic agreement which didn’t compromise their friendship. However, the same didn’t apply to Nicole, who he met later on. Finn had a feeling he meant more to her than she let on, that’s why he had to end what they had. The sex was great, just what he needed at the time but nothing more and he was pretty upfront about it in the beginning. After picking up on the signs, there was no other way; he didn’t want to hurt her by continuing without reciprocating her feelings, that just wouldn’t have been fair.

As he fell into bed, he decided to check his and Sean’s conversation instead of letting the intrusive thoughts take over.

_S: we’ll be there : -D_

As soon as he read the message, Finn’s tired eyes closed but sleep wouldn’t come. No, he wished there was a warm body next to him to cuddle up to, someone who had a bashful smile and brown eyes that were shining with laughter whenever Finn said something funny. The sinking feeling in his stomach made him stay up way after midnight with his thoughts, all of them revolving around what took place in the pizza parlor. Tears didn’t come, they rarely did anymore. Somehow, he ended up on the porch, smoking a cigarette at 2 am when Hannah came out to sit next to him.

She brought a warm blanket which she wrapped around her friend. Hugging Finn close, she reached for the cigarette in his mouth to share. No words were spoken, except when Hannah stomped on the butt with a slipper-clad foot, quietly mumbling, "C’mon, it’s cold out here."

The otherwise grumpy woman sat down on Finn’s mattress without another word, caressing the boy’s back until she heard his breathing even out, indicating he was out cold.

Finn didn’t hear her slip out his door and close it behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I absolutely adore the movie 'Love, Simon' hence the little reference to it in the beginning of the chapter. I can so imagine Sean and Lyla rocking out to P!ATD and Sean thinking Brendon's hot so it leads to The internal crisis, same to Simon's in the movie.  
> I'm also a fan of their music soo yeah, just thought I'd add this note quick in case anyone noticed the similarity, kudos to you if you did! I couldn't not use it in the fic :D


	5. Rinse my thoughts in alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey lovelies!  
> I brought Chapter 5 for you, nearly twice as long as usually so here you go! Another semester of uni is starting so I'm not gonna lie, real life is going to be breathing down on my neck from now on. I'm not sure when I get to post the next one but I'm not abandoning this fic, I love working on it I'm just gonna have more trouble with time from now on.  
> I'm updating the tags and the rating as well! We're going by explicit now.  
> Tell me how you liked it, I hope it'll be as fun to read as it was to write!
> 
> Song: Ghost by Jeremy Messersmith

Sean wanted to tell his father about the car, he really did, but somehow he couldn’t bring himself to it. In a state of panic and confusion, when Sean was questioned privately, he asked his dad if he could go and see his friend’s concert with Lyla and some others instead.

“Tomorrow, as in Tuesday night?! Is Lyla’s mom okay with it?” Esteban started, his voice disbelieving.

 _Don’t lie more, man._ “She uh... she told her she’d be sleeping here because we need to work on a Chemistry project.” He averted his gaze, finding the floor much more interesting to look at.

“Oh Jesus, Sean...” Esteban scolded. “What if she calls me to give Lyla the phone? What do I do, huh? Did you guys even think about what kind of situation would that put me in? She’s someone else’s daughter for Christ’s sake, I can’t just...” He started, pacing in front of the couch, an internal fight going on in him. Sean felt like a dog with its tails between his legs.

For whatever miracle, Esteban’s face softened as he exhaled loudly. “I see now, that’s why you tidied up. Who are those... friends, you’d go out with? Eric and the others?”

“Uh, actually... no.” Sean swallowed, trying to come up with a believeable answer. “His name’s Finn, he hung out with us on the weekend and he was very cool.” Well technically, that wasn’t a lie.

His father nodded, as if considering. “Is this what you wanted to ask me on the phone?”

 _No."_ Yeah.“

Then came a long pause. The heavy feeling of silence hanging in the air as Esteban assessed the situation, probably weighing his options, trying to act like a responsible parent while also not holding Sean back from living his life. He didn’t deserve him.

“Alright mijo, listen, this isn’t something you'll get every day, especially not if you lie to other adults but... you know what? I noticed you’ve been putting more effort into school and housework, you can go... under a few minor conditions.”

Sean waited, his gaze focused on his dad’s. It physically hurt him to look Esteban in the eye.

“You have to come home by 12, if you end up staying at your friends’, you have to text me. Don’t leave Lyla alone. Also, no sitting in a car with a drunk driver, if there’s no other way, call me. I trust you, Sean.”

To put it short, Sean was in deep shit, and he was fully responsible for it escalating even more. Still, he felt excited about tomorrow night as he texted Finn back later, right before going to bed.

Sean lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling. He wasn’t tired yet. No, actually he was _up_ in every sense. The boy’s imagination ran wild, the tattooed misfit starring in every scenario that fueled his sudden arousal.

It had been days since he could do this, with the camping and everything going on. He exhaled sharply as his fingers slid underneath his boxers’ waistband and wrapped around the already engorged shaft. Remembering how Finn looked like, almost completely bare in front of him, his happy trail leading Sean’s curious gaze south, making him wonder if it ended underneath the towel or not... Jesus. Sean’s hand started to stroke himself, imagining the older male’s lips on his, touching him everywhere, his tongue pushing into his mouth.

Fuck, he loved the feel of the tiny piece of metal in it. While his hand sped up, Sean’s thoughts started to go further; to a place where Finn was on his knees in front of him, red lips wrapped around his dick, bobbing his head to the same rhythm the boy was stroking himself now.

Sean had to bite his arm to stop the moan that threatened to come out. He felt close. The mental imagine of Finn sucking him off, those seductive eyes filled with lust boring into his own and urging him to come inside of his mouth... it was all too much for Sean. His release spilled on his flat stomach, biting his lip so hard he thought it was going to start bleeding.

The younger male panted quietly. While coming down from the high, those images dissipated, now replaced by those same hands but this time they were idly stroking his back, lips whispering sweet nothings into his ear as sleep eventually pulled him under.

***

In spite of feeling like a terrible son, Sean was full of excitement for the night out, albeit a bit nervous. When he finally met Finn’s friends, his nerves mostly settled. They were very cool, just like Finn said; all of them had ink, piercings, gauges, dyed hair... everything that made Sean feel out of place with his plain teenager look.

Lucky for him, neither Penny or Cassidy — who only joined them later — seemed to think so, welcoming him and Lyla into their group as if they were old friends who they hadn’t seen in ages. Penny entertained them during the drive with some of his climate change conspiracy theories and the link between the US government, while he nodded along, finding out soon that it’s difficult to follow him. Lyla joined the discussion, her and Penny starting a friendly debate on the topic in the backseat, Hannah next to them looked visibly tired of it.

Hannah. Sean often found her in the rearview mirror staring, like she was hoping to figure him out that way. Or probably to scare him off. He did his best not to let it bring him down but she was, well, terrifying. Finn placed his right hand on Sean’s thigh, as if sensing his discomfort and honestly, it should have calmed him down but it didn’t.

It was like the tattooed male avoided eyecontact altogether since they were picked up. As Sean examined his face, he just knew something was off. Finn’s eyes definitely had more dark circles around them, like he barely had any sleep. When he caught his gaze once, the older just forced on a smile, probably to hide whatever was bothering him. He made a mental note to ask him once they got some alone time.

When they finally arrived at the small local bar, named the _Lucky Lime Spot_ , Sean asked Finn how would Lyla and him even be allowed to go inside. The tattooed male just waved his hand and said, “Don’t you worry, my little Sean.” And that was it. To his relief, Finn and his crew were well-acquainted with the bouncer and, although he eyed Lyla and Sean for a second longer, no one had to stay outside.

The bar looked kind of shady inside and surprisingly bigger than the first look suggested. There were young adults gathered around the bar, hanging out in booths and chatting loudly, drunken roars of laughter filling up the space. A small stage stood in the corner; a purple haired girl was sitting on the barstool, a microphone stand in front of her and a guitar in her lap, in the middle of tuning her instrument.

That’s how they met Cassidy. She warmed up to Sean and Lyla in a heartbeat due to having a breezy personality similar to Finn’s. She playfully greeted Sean in Spanish and while the pronounciation was nowhere near perfect, it got a snicker out of Sean which seemed to have been her purpose.

The group scattered after that. Hannah and Penny sat down at their reserved booth by the stage with their drinks, Cassidy resumed her preparations while chatting with Lyla. Finn sneaked up behind Sean who was standing awkwardly by the two girls, not feeling like a part of the conversation. Lyla had always been much better at making new friends than him. The taller male wrapped his arms around Sean’s middle, lips brushing the shell of his ear as he talked, making the younger shiver.

"Lemme buy you a drink, sweetie."

Sean’s heartrate picked up, the room turning hot all of sudden. Finn’s breath made his skin tingle, feeling goosebumps appear. Always shy, but with all these people around them, their friends... he wasn’t certain how to react. “S-sure.”

They walked up to the bar and Sean sat down on one of the empty barstools, Finn pressed up to his side, arms propped on the counter. He tried to look as confident and cool as Finn but he stood out like a sore thumb, just making a fool out of himself, he thought. Maybe some alcohol would help.

Finn gestured to the bartender. “A beer and a… shot of vodka, for me an’ my guy.”

The man behind the bar was busy mixing cocktails but nodded without looking up. Sean frowned. “Aren’t you driving?”

“Nah, Cass’ the designated driver tonight.” Finn took the beer, handed it to Sean with a well-placed smile. However, Sean saw right through it; something was definitely up. “Cheers!“ The older man clinked his glass against Sean’s, tossing his head back and drinking It all up, shaking his head and laughing at the strength. “Packs a punch... been some time since vodka straight up.”

The sinking feeling in Sean’s stomach wasn’t letting up, and the other’s behaviour didn’t help. On the other hand, it was way too loud in there for proper conversation. “Thanks for the drink.” He shouted over the noise.

“Anythin’ for ya, darlin’.” Finally, Finn looked him in the eyes and there it was, what Sean feared. The warmth replaced by unusual coldness, no matter how much Finn had tried to hide it. Sean decided he couldn’t take it all night.

“Finn, can we talk-”

His sentence was interrupted by cheering and ‘wooohoo’s coming from behind. They were... their friends? As they turned around, he noticed Cassidy now all alone on the stage, leaning into the microphone. “Hey folks! Name’s Cassidy, gonna play a few songs for ya tonight. Hope you like ‘em!”

Finn, as if he hadn’t heard what Sean asked, grabbed his wrist with a playful expression and pulled him into the small crowd, right into the thick of it. In the golden lights, the girl closed her eyes with a soft smile on her face, fingers lightly strumming the beginning chords of a song. It sounded soft and pleasant, her voice melting together with the guitar as she sang the first two verses. It was mesmerizing. Every word, every little sound rolling off her tongue let these strangers catch a glimpse of her heart.

_One more night in Omaha_   
_Bus stop just before the dawn_   
_Cold wind_   
_Followed me somehow_

_Through parking lots and shopping malls_   
_Rinse my thoughts in alcohol_   
_Black clouds_   
_Rolling over me_

Suddenly, the strumming turned more powerful, the chorus was very catchy and Sean’s feet started to thump along to the rhythm of the foot drum.

_If there's a line, I'll cross it_   
_No lesson will I learn_   
_Even if I'm standing on it_   
_No bridge that I won't burn_

Cassidy was very talented, the way she naturally payed attention to many things at once, manipulating the two instruments and her voice the way she needed to. People liked her as well; many stopped their conversations to watch her play instead, walking up to the stage with their glasses in hand or stopping at the sidelines. Her face was so focused on the song, it seemed like she didn’t even notice she had a small crowd gathered up in front of her. The meaning behind it only got more real as she neared the next few lines, expression showing just how deep they went.

_Broke my heart with sticks and stones_   
_Swore I'm never coming home_   
_Last words_   
_Never written down_

_Been so long since I've been gone_   
_Doubt if you'll know me at all_   
_Downpour_   
_Did I make you proud?_

Sean was enchanted by the performance but then remembered the problem at hand. He glanced at Finn; the taller male was lost in thought, frowning slightly, staring ahead. Sean didn’t know what to do, so he did the only thing that came to his mind. He stepped in front of him to get his attention. As soon as Finn’s troubled eyes met his, Sean closed the distance between them. Finn responded after losing a beat or two, wrapping his arms around the younger boy’s waist and pulling him flush against his own body.

Sean pressed his lips to his in such a confident way he hadn’t even thought he was capable of, hands cupping his cheeks, his thumb sweeping over the three triangles under the other’s left eye. Finn drank it all up eagerly, gradually being pulled back down to Earth by the force of it. Sean’s heart was racing, trying to breathe through his nose so he wouldn’t have to break the kiss. It felt perfect. For the time being nothing else mattered; there were no people around them, no laughter, no music or alcohol. The web of lies Sean weaved for himself ceased to exist, as well as Finn’s problems.

Unlike when they first kissed, neither of them made a move to pull away. He felt Finn’s fingers bury themselves in his hair, keeping his head firmly in place. The kiss was desperate on both ends, for more than just physical reasons. Sean faintly wished they were truly alone, back on the couch, just the two of them so his hands could wander and explore, touch Finn and chase those black clouds away. Finn’s tongue teased his bottom lip and Sean couldn’t help but moan as he gave him permission by opening his mouth. While it couldn’t be heard, _thank god for the music,_ the corners of the tattooed male’s mouth twitched as if smirking at that; Sean knew full well he probably felt the vibration of the sound he made.

It was getting increasingly difficult for the younger boy to match Finn’s pace. He shifted on his shaking legs, embarrassed, knowing his arousal was poking through his jeans and he couldn’t hide it. He was enjoying every damn second. And that’s when he felt Finn’s bulge.

Sean’s face was burning, pride welling up inside; it was him who made Finn feel turned on. The younger male really didn’t want to stop, but he had to as Finn grinded down against him, a challenging smirk forming on those irresistible lips. With unstable feet, Sean took half a step back, fingers clutching Finn’s vest and _when did they even get there?!_ The older male’s face was positively glowing, no more crease between his eyebrows instead a breathless, mesmerized expression greeted him. Finn looked so beautiful in the dim light, Sean’s fingers twitched with the urge to draw him. _God, if he just had his sketchbook here..._

Sean realized Cassidy was already playing another song. A cover of a more upbeat and popular one which the crowd knew the lyrics to so they were singing along. They weren’t really showing any signs of minding them; or maybe choosing deliberately not to look. Despite everything, his gaze didn’t leave Finn’s. The other man’s features softened, a genuine smile dancing on his lips as he pressed one last chaste kiss on Sean’s, silently thanking him for the distraction.

“You are somethin’ else, Sean, aren’t ya?” Finn spoke near his ear, not waiting for an answer. He seemed to be contemplating his next move but it was interrupted by Lyla’s hand coming down on their shoulders.

“Guys! Do you wanna play a game with us?” She yelled over the music, looking like she’s had some drinks already, oblivious to the situation she stepped into.

The two boys looked at each other before Finn grinned and shouted back a: “Hell yeah!”

What followed after was sort of a blur to Sean. He remembered sitting between Finn and Penny, Cassidy joining them after her performance, aiding Hannah in bringing a plate full of shots. Vodka. Hannah asked if it’s alright with everyone, looking pointedly at Sean to see if he chickens out.

Now, Sean’s a lightweight when it comes to shots, but. The way Hannah was looking at him, judging... he said fuck it. It was one of the stupidest things he had done recently, and oh boy, had he done enough already this week. He heard Lyla’s snicker. Finn tried to discreetly ask if he was sure but he insisted.

Flashes of images came back, though. They played Kings with shots instead. Sean, with his luck, often picked a card where he had to drink or cards were picked where all the guys had to. Finn stopped the it not much later, saying he still wants to continue the party at home. Sean, drunk out of his mind, recalls questioning that reasoning but he was grateful nonetheless.

After that they moved onto Never Have I Ever, another old classic. Hannah, Penny and Lyla continued on with shots, the rest of them joined Cassidy who couldn’t have been more glad, finally not being the only one who drank water. Sean was nursing a glass of water, sipping on it to sober up. Images of Finn, Penny and Hannah drinking in unision. Sharing stories after.

From then, it became more clear. He remembers the weight of Finn’s hand on his thigh underneath the table. His smug face when he told a story about breaking into an amusement park after midnight, sitting on the unmoving carousel, having fun there and leaving without alerting anyone.

He called himself a ninja to which Penny just snorted and said something along the lines of “If you were a ninja I wouldn’t wake up to you snagging food from the fridge in the middle of the goddamn night.”

Everyone cracked up, while Finn put his hands up in defense and Cassidy added “Looks like our ninja’s got a weakness.”

“Make that two.” Finn pulled Sean close with his arm around him, a fond look on his face. Sean blushed furiously but smiled nonetheless. There were butterflies in his stomach and certainly not from the alcohol’s effect.

As the night went on, Lyla had to talk about the time her and Sean got busted smoking weed in the boy’s room by his dad. The memory was humiliating. He remembers getting grounded for two weeks and having to get rid of his stash. What will Esteban do now if he finds out about lying?

Sean felt a bit like a goodie two shoes compared to what the others had done. He never hopped on trains, held a gun in his hand, done drug dealing work, or had a threesome. At the latter his eyes shot at Finn, being the one who said it. Sean felt surprised at that, which didn’t falter when Hannah and Cassidy drank, casting amused glances at each other. The group stayed silent until…

“I kneew it!” Finn pointed at them with a grin on his face. “This is gonna be good.”

“Dude, I wasn’t expecting this.” Lyla was blinking in disbelief and Sean actually agreed with her on this one.

Penny chuckled, leaning forward in his seat. “Wa-wait a second! Was that with-“

“A-a, ain’t gonna tell. That’s all you gettin’, you pervs.” Cassidy tucked her hair behind her ear.

After that, the sex related questions started popping up which wasn’t really how Sean imagined this night going. Especially not that Lyla, the Love Witch would stab him in the back after a couple of them where Sean stayed without a drink.

“Never have I eveeer… thought of Finn while getting off.“ She tried to hide her smirk as she looked pointedly at Sean. Lyla could hold her liquor well but at this point, even she was pretty out of it.

They share a lot, being best friends but… not stuff like this, no way. He can’t deny her guess being true though.

Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Finn’s were glued to him as he took a long swing from his glass. Penny drank too but Finn didn’t seem to care as he explained how he had a weird mushroom induced dream with him once but that was it.

Sean put down the glass and maybe it was the liquid courage, still not quite sober, but he licked his lips while deliberately holding Finn’s gaze. He reveled in the way they flickered down to follow the movement then the older boy looked away. _Was Finn... blushing? Even with all the sexual stuff he just admitted to doing?_

“Okay, Jesus I think that’s enough sexual tension.” Hannah groaned, rubbing her eyes. “Why don’t we head home?”

***

In a rough 30 minutes and a crowded car ride later where Sean had to sit in Finn’s lap — neither of them complaining — they arrived back to the house Sean had known well by then. They all ended up in the living room in a circle, Penny being the one to initiate smoking some marijuana.

The group chilled together, passing around the joint, sharing thoughts and talking random stuff. Sean felt the effects of the drug already, his head was light. He often found himself spacing out, staring at Finn who always caught his gaze. Neither of them wanted to look away.

The tattooed boy nodded his head towards the kitchen and stood up, a meaningful smile on his face. “Gonna get munchies.” Sean felt excitement as he watched Finn walk into the kitchen.

“Hey man, don’t spare us some!” Penny called after him. Sean didn’t even think before getting up and following after Finn.

The older male was leaning with his back against the counter, smirking at him approaching with arms wide open. “Wassup, sweetie? Head feelin’ any better now?”

“Yeah, much... better.” Sean huffed out, stopping in front of Finn. His eyes were so blue, pulling him right in. He wanted nothing more than to get lost in them. Those piercing orbs looked Sean up and down appreciatively, his ring-clad fingers signaling for him to come close. Sean did without a second thought, burying his fingers in Finn’s dreads and kissing the taller male who pulled him flush against himself by his hips.

Sean let out a whimper. It was a really fucking good kiss and he’d been dying to do it again since the concert. This time, however, they were alone and Finn acted accordingly. His hand sneaked up the front of Sean’s tshirt, exploring his stomach all too excitedly, leaving goosebumps in its wake. His touch was tender, cherishing Sean and putting him on a pedestal, treating him like he was precious. Sean keened at that, leaning against the hand, the ring on his finger slightly colder than its warmth but he loved it, was growing addicted to it.

Finn tugged on his bottom lip and Sean swore he could see the smug look on his face when he got helpless moan out of the younger boy.

This man will be the death of him. Sean, while not at all experienced, did what felt right so he started kissing down Finn’s chin, sharp jawline, his throat and the length of his neck, sucking lightly on a spot. He was extremely proud when the other started talking, sounding as weak as he felt. “Jeez, sweetie, lovin’ on that mouth...”

The two boys heard footsteps approaching so they had to break away. “You're killin’ me here, Sean...” Finn’s eyes were vivid, full of life and desire as he licked his lips subconsciously, before smirking in a confident way. “Follow me.”

They didn’t wait for Hannah make a comment as she stepped into the kitchen, instead Finn took Sean’s wrist and led him the other direction, right into his bedroom. Sean’s mind is usually full of doubt, mean voices, overthinking in general but this time, all he knew was that taste on Finn’s lips; marijuana and those ridiculous fruity sweets from his car.

It was probably due to being high, but his mind was at peace. Sean just wanted Finn, the same way he wanted him sober during the concert. Like he wanted him late at night, alone in his own bed, jerking off to the mental image of the tattooed male who touches Sean like he’s made of gold and kisses him like there’s nowhere else he’d rather be but the present.

As the door closed behind them, Sean took in the mess that was Finn’s room. He only had an old mattress on the ground, clothes scattered everywhere. A shelf full of old and new books, mostly crime and fantasy. Looks like Finn liked to read. He had a khaki bag, spray cans, a bottle of lube and an open box of condoms sticking out of it which made Sean blush. He wasn’t really ready to... well, going all the way.

“Welcome to my humble lair, darlin’.” Finn gestured theatrically, stopping by Sean’s side. “It ain’t much but... I got all I need.”

There was a family picture framed on the wall, four boys hugging each other and laughing. As Sean walked closer he recognized Finn; much younger without tattoos, piercings and short brown hair. Looking truly happy and innocent, content with his brothers around him. Sean felt somewhat sad, being aware how much Finn had changed since then, but that smile... he knew that smile from when they interacted.

“Yeah, that me ‘fore I grown a few inches an’ turned hot.” Finn joked but his voice was off again, just like earlier today. Sean was starting to put the pieces together.

“You looked adorable.” Sean admitted shyly. “They’re your... brothers?”

“Uh-uh, all’uv’em. I love these fuckers to death. T’was taken weeks ‘fore… shit went down and dad narced on us.” He cleared his throat, sitting down on the mattress crosslegged. “I miss ‘em. We did a lot of stupid crap together, no excuses but… we didn’t know any better y’know? I wanna start fresh, a clean state but past keeps bitin’ me in the ass...”

Sean frowned, pinching the bridge of his nose as he stopped in front of him. “Finn... you’re not who your father was. You’re- you’re whoever you make yourself out to be and that's not it.” He said solemnly, searching for the other’s gaze.

The tattooed male smiled up sadly. “Sweetie... ya wouldn’t say that if ya knew half of it. Those who do-“

Sean didn’t wait for him to finish the sentence. He took a seat next to him and shook his head. “No, stop it.”

Finn’s gaze snapped at him in surprise, not having expected such confidence in him.

“I don’t- I don’t give a damn who you were, dude! I think you’re an amazing mechanic, smart, funny, you're very good with people and a really, really good flirt and... fuck, Finn, you’re just- I like you a lot.”

Silence hung in the air as the taller boy processed what was said. Without another word, he grabbed Sean’s chin and crashed his lips to his passionately. Sean’s mind was reeling, his knees felt weak as he kissed back with the same hunger. He meant everything he said and Finn? He finally understood.

The older boy pushed Sean down on the mattress, straddling his hips as they went. Finn’s lips trailed down Sean’s neck, pausing to suck a hickey right on the spot that made Sean moan out loud and tremble with desire. Finn grinned, giving the flesh soothing licks then whispered in his ear. “I really wanna touch ya Sean... can I?”

The younger boy’s head was clouded with lust, not being able to form words no matter how much he tried so he just nodded.

“Sweetheart, I need ya to use your words.” Finn cooed, his hand ghosting over Sean’s protruding erection. “I ‘ave to hear ya say it.”

“P-please, Finn... fuck, I need it, I need you to.” Sean whimpered, cheeks flushed from embarrassment but it felt good to admit, to let go. It seemed to be the only confirmation Finn waited for because in the next second he began palming the other’s erection in earnest, making Sean moan out louder than before.

The shorter boy grinded up against tattooed fingers, wanting to feel skin-on-skin contact. He reached out and did the same for Finn who let out a deep, guttural groan at that. It awakened something inside of him. Finn pulled down Sean’s zipper along with his jeans and boxers just enough for the boy to be set free. His flushed erection hit his stomach and he shyly glanced up to see the other’s reaction.

“Fuck... you’re beautiful, sweetie.” Finn was staring intently, wrapping his fingers around Sean’s girth and giving it a few strokes, smiling when Sean exhaled shakily. “How’s it feelin’?”

“B-better than I imagined.” Sean swallowed, suddenly overcome with pleasure as Finn swiped his thumb over the head. “ _Oh god, Finn..._ ”

“Yeah? Ya think of it a lot, me havin’ my hand around your cock, hmm, darlin’?” Finn smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the bruise on his neck which just made Sean whimper. “I wanna hear those sweet noises, baby, let ‘em out.”

“I- I thought about you sucking me off.” Sean whispered, eyes barely staying open as he stared at the older male. “I wanna see you, too.”

“I’m all yours, sweetheart, but ya don’t have to do anythin’ ya don’t wanna.” He smiled.

Sean bit his lip. He wanted it so bad. Now or never. His fingers worked on Finn’s jeans, pushing them down greedily. His eyes took in the other male’s arousal with interest, swearing quietly. _Much bigger than he'd thought._

“Ya like what you see?” Finn smirked, stroking Sean’s stomach with his free hand, nails grazing the sensitive skin.

“I do, you’re…” The tips of Sean’s ears were burning. Without finishing his sentence, he did the same as Finn. Sean took him in hand, testing the waters. It was different than doing it to himself; the weight of it and the angle making it a bit harder to move but he figured it out quick with experimental strokes, according to the moan that just left Finn’s lips.

“That’s it, sweetie. Nice an’ easy.” Finn exhaled, resuming his ministrations on Sean’s dick. His mouth was on Sean’s again, kissing him but this time, much less coordinated. The whines Sean made were silenced by Finn’s mouth on his, his hips bucking up into the hand bringing him pleasure.

Finn pushed their erections together, both of them finding the same rhythm to jerk each other off to. Sean could hardly take it, his dick throbbing with urgency. He never wanted it to end but feeling Finn’s precome smear on his own length, he nearly lost it.

What pushed him over the edge finally was when Finn broke the kiss and started rambling, probably without even thinking of his words first. “Yeah, fuck, just like that, Sean... I want ya so bad, baby, ya have no idea how much an’ I’m goin’ nuts here… you’re so good, sweetie, so good, I wanna watch you come for me.” He panted, eyes warm and sincere. “Do it baby, lemme see.”

Sean couldn’t hold it back anymore. It was like Finn’s words turned on a switch inside of him and so he arched off the mattress slightly, moaning as spurts of semen coated both of them. He was experiencing a kind of euphoria he’d never felt before, riding that high greedily for as long as he could.

He heard Finn moan out his name, reaching his owm climax. It was intense, dirty yet so intimate at the same time.

After a while of just lying there and breathing heavily with closed eyes, he felt Finn shift on top of him. The older boy cleaned them up with a towel and pressed a chaste kiss to Sean’s lips which made him smile. All too perfect.

Finn pulled his boxers back on and hopped on the mattress next to Sean who followed suit with his underwear, still feeling shy despite what just happened. He felt Finn’s arm sweep him close so they were face-to-face. His breath on Sean’s nose. A kind of peace he’d never known before but now it was there, pliable and theirs.

“Sean?" A pause. "I really like you too.”

It was the last thing Finn said before he drifted off to sleep, Sean following him soon after that with a smile sitting on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Jeremy Messersmith tbh and this song just vibed so well with what Cassidy went through with her ex bf and stuff, I had to use it. Also works somewhat for Finn's troubles, I thought it fit very well in the chapter that's why I mentioned so much of the lyrics. I can totally imagine Cass rocking it.  
> Aaand I also feel the need to mention, Sean's walking on a thin line with Esteban.. oops. We'll see what will happen. I think there are maybe 3 more chapters left of the fic.


	6. I've never ever wanted to be so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, it was a crazy week for me with my brother getting into hospital and other stuff. I didn't have much time to write with things going on and also had a writer's block but finally, here's Chapter 6! I thought I'd rather try to write this right than focus on posting quick and it may not end up like the way I'd like it to then.  
> Hope you'll enjoy, and please comment if you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story! <3
> 
> Song: WILD by Troye Sivan

The shrill sound of a ringtone cut through his slumber. Sean’s head and stomach weren’t in the best shape, he felt like just lying there until noon — if it wasn’t noon already”— and letting the phone stop on its own. He heard a groan on his left and opened his eyes to see Finn grimacing with closed eyes, pulling grumpily the blanket over his head. _Such a child,_ he thought fondly, even though he wanted to do the same.

Then, it clicked for Sean, the ringing. _Oh fuck._

His eyes popped wide open, searching for his phone frantically. It was by the mattress on an open comic book, underneath his wrinkled up jeans. 29 missed calls from his dad and 14 text messages. Sean was in deep, deep shit.

He could feel his heart thumping in his throat, his chest rising and falling erratically. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” He swore under his breath, rubbing his temples.

“What’s wrong?” Finn mumbled in his half-asleep state, peeking up at the younger boy from the security of the blanket.

Sean didn’t turn to look at him, instead rose to his feet and started pulling his jeans on in a hurry. “My dad, I didn’t text him like I promised I would and I-I still haven’t told him about the car and shit- dude, I just keep fucking up!” He ranted while fumbling with the zipper. “I can’t-“

“Woah, woah, calm down, sweetie.” Finn sit up, now more alert himself. He wrapped his fingers around Sean’s wrist, making him stop and glance at him. The tattooed boy’s hand was anchoring Sean, keeping him from going into full panic. “Listen.. just take a deep breath, ‘kay? Nice an’ easy..”

Finn slowly stood up, not breaking eyecontact. “I know the situation’s kinda hard now, but you’ll talk it out with ‘im. You can only do one thing now, and that’s being straightforward with your dad, no more lies, no more excuses. That’s how you fix it, sweetheart, and believe me if he’s as cool as you told me, he’ll forgive you in time. Promise.”

Finn pulled him into his embrace and surprisingly, that’s all Sean needed. Arms to hold him, the sound of another person’s breathing to keep him from floating away and get lost in the maze of his own head. Finn was everything he needed while also being another secret he had to hide from his dad.

This horrible feeling had been hiding in the back of his mind. What would Esteban say if he found out? Sean would have to tell him eventually but now.. he wasn’t ready. It wouldn’t help his situation either, neither it’d be a good first impression for Finn to make as Sean’s boyfrie- was he even his boyfriend?

The numb aching in his head was starting to get worse by each minute he spent pondering on his problems. Finn was unmoving as Sean tried to pull himself together. Even though his head was busy, somehow his breathing slowed down without him noticing. Must be the hand on his back or the soft kiss Finn just pressed on his neck. He swore he could feel it even moments later. It helped.

“I love you.” Sean blurted out and it was like time froze. Neither of them moved. “I- I know it sounds crazy but Finn, I never felt this way with anyone else-“

“I love you too, sweetheart.” Finn smiled brightly against his skin before straightening up too look him in the eyes, huffing out a laugh. “No need to go an’ explain. I feel it too.”

Sean’s face matched his as he said it, a moment of silent understanding passing through them. Finn pressed his lips against Sean’s softly before pulling back. “I will getcha home.”

Finn dropped him off a few houses further so as not to draw attention. Sean’s head was filled with his words ‘ _No_ _more_ _lies, no more excuses.’_ He didn’t have a plan but he knew he had to come clean about the car too.

As he knocked on the front door, he could feel his stomach flip. Didn’t have any more time to prepare because in the next moment, the door swung open. Standing there was Esteban with dark circles under his bloodshot eyes, still in yesterday’s clothes. He looked relieved to see his son, he pulled Sean into a hug without thinking.

“Sean! You’re okay, Jesus Christ.. you’re here.” Esteban sighed, his grip tight.

“I-I’m fine, dad.” Sean mumbled into his chest, hugging back weakly. His dad pulled back, expression changing after that.

“Why the hell didn’t you text me?! Sean, I trusted you, you can’t do this to me- to us! That wasn’t what we agreed on!” His voice got louder while he shut the door behind them. “Your brother and I were so worried where you could be.”

Sean looked over to Daniel sitting on the couch with headphones on his head, playing Minecraft. Probably with Noah on the line. Not even glancing up. _Worried, riight_ _._

“I’m really sorry dad, look, I messed up, I-I know..”

Esteban was pacing up and down. He stopped at the kitchen counter and while he had his back to Sean he could still make out how he pinched the bridge of his nose. Oh he was angry, alright.

The man turned around. “No, Sean I won’t let it slide! I can’t, because it seems like to me playing ‘cool Papito’ with you just doesn’t work well! You should be in school right now.. you don’t leave me any other choices, you’re grounded for two weeks. After school, track and work, you’re gonna come home and babysit your brother all afternoon.”

Just then, Daniel took off his headphones and turned to look at them. “Ooooh, Sean’s in trouble!”

Sean wanted to retort but instead rolled his eyes, knowing his father wouldn’t like it if he told Daniel off. “Hijo, not now. Go to your room, please.” Esteban warned his son, his gaze full of rage.

“But-“

“Daniel.” The oldest Diaz stared him down, which finally convinced him it wasn’t the time for gloating. He stood up and muttered something inaudible under his breath as he stomped off to his room. Now Sean had his full attention. Somehow, that wasn’t a relief.

Time to bite the bullet. “Look dad, I.. I did something else too.” Sean swallowed, not daring to look him in the eyes as he sat down on the couch. Guilt was forming a ball in his throat, making every word harder to say.

Esteban’s eyebrows furrowed as he took a seat on the coffee table right in front of Sean. “What happened during camping?- And I know it has to do something with that because you’ve been acting strange since we came home.” A simple question with an answer that’s much more complicated.

So Sean told him and his father listened patiently. It took him strength not to make any comments but he listened, nodding along with a pokerface. Sean left out how Finn, with his mellow accent and quick wit made him realize he was bi because it wasn’t the right time for that. Sean wasn’t even ready yet. He mentioned how close of a friends they became but left out the smoking weed parts, he doesn’t have to know _everything._

After Sean finished the story, Esteban was quiet, eyes fixated on the ground. Sean felt anxiety kick in. He could hear his heart hammering. Just waiting for the ball to drop.

What felt like hours later, Esteban finally spoke. “I think you should go to your room, too, Sean.”

Sean stared at him, waiting for something more but it never came. “Dad-“

His father stood up abruptly, walking off to the direction of the garage without another word. Sean took a deep breath and buried his face in his hands. _Well, shit._

Esteban looked so mad and disappointed. He always gave a lecture when Sean messed up something so how he acted indicated just how serious the situation was. It terrified Sean because it was maybe the second time he reacted this way with Sean.

Awful wasn’t even close to how he felt. Two weeks being grounded, sure that sucked but it wasn’t really the punishment. Punishment was having his father ignore him completely after that. When he came home in the evening after work, his father didn’t glance up and greet him with his usual cheerful voice, he just told him that dinner’d be ready soon and that was all. No questions about his day, no random dad jokes or wisdom. Sean didn’t deserve more, he deeply disappointed him.

The tension was so thick, even Daniel picked up on it. At first, he found it amusing how Sean was in trouble but on the second day even he felt bad for some reason. Their dad wasn’t the same. He avoided eyecontact, only talked to him when it was necessary.. he hated Sean, at least that’s how the boy perceived it.

He deserved it but.. he just couldn’t take it. Sean was waiting for Esteban to yell at him again, to scold him for taking it out in spite of it being dangerous. His father looked miserable too and that just added to his list of regrets. He knew it was hard on him too but what he hadn’t figured out was how to make it right. He wished he had the answer.

Sean missed Finn a lot too. They constantly texted each other and if he wanted to be honest, that was the only thing keeping him together besides Lyla at school; seeing Finn’s name popping up on his screen randomly thorough the day. The boy often double texted too and Sean liked it, how he didn’t care about stuff like ‘being too much’ or something. Finn was confident, cheeky and just the right side of provocative; he made Sean do things he didn’t think he would.

That’s how it started. Finn and Sean were texting while Sean already lay in bed. The boy was way too exhausted, whining to the tattooed boy about how a costumer kept yelling at him for only having Fanta rip offs in stock and no actual Fanta. Sean kept saying he hated his job, wished he could go back to Z-mart tomorrow and quit, just like that.

_F: nah bet u look cute in uniform_

_F:_ _oh look i_ _got a_ _battle_ _scar_ _during_ _work_ _today_

_F: [attached picture]_

Sean’s mouth parted in surprise. It was a full-mirror selfie, not the best quality since Finn’s phone wasn’t exactly up to date but _holy shit._ Finn was standing there half-naked, a long, red scar stretched across his collarbone. The older male's eyes were hazy and slightly red from drugs probably but there was that laid-back, self-assured look in them, his smile giving off the same damn confident vibe. Irresistible.

Sean couldn’t stop staring, suddenly wishing he was there so he could kiss those smirking lips until he gets dizzy from the lack of oxygen. Finn was hot as hell and Sean.. well, he had some vivid scenarios in mind that made him harder than ever in a matter of seconds.

_F: stop jackin off to my hot bod im hurt_

_F: or yknow send pics so I can see_

_S: I wasn’t! but.. you’re very sexy_

_F: wait u rly hard rn_

Sean blushed.

_S: maybe_

Well, half-hard. Was it.. wrong of him to admit? Finn was wounded indeed, he should have probably asked how he got it and if he was alright, but he seemed more than alright to Sean. Was he teasing him deliberately? Possibly. Could it be that Finn’s been fantasizing about them too?

 _F: jesus_ _.._ _wanna see that_ _nice_ _cock_ _again_ _baby_

Sean nearly choked on his own spit. He had to take a second so he could put together coherent words to answer with.

 _S: I miss u_ _Finn.._ _this whole being grounded thing mostly_ _sucks_ _cuz I can’t_ _see_ _u_ _.._ _I wanna do it again_

Where did all this newfound confidence came from, he didn’t know but it was happening. Sean turned on his night light and aimed his phone’s camera at his crotch, only a thin pair of boxers covering the visibly hard erection underneath. He tried to make the picture sexier by pulling up his tshirt a little, exposing his flat, slightly muscled stomach. _Click._ Hmm, okay. He had to admit, it didn’t look half bad.

Finn responded immediately.

 _F: that is_ _fuckin HOT sweetie!!_

 _F: would love_ _2 be there rn_

 _F:_ _show u what my mouth can do_

_S: besides talking so much bullshit?_

_F: u love it_

_F: I see_ _u do_ _;)_

Another photo came of Finn. This time, he was lying on his back like Sean, half-naked. His left hand was buried deep in his underwear, holding his rock hard length in a tight grip. The huge abstract tattoo was peeking out from under the red fabric, daring Sean to get a taste. He gulped, lust burning in the pit of his stomach like inferno.

The younger boy thought he was gonna pass out. It was the single hottest picture he’d seen and maybe it was thanks to the fact that he knew Finn was thinking of _him_. Getting turned on by the thought of sucking Sean’s dick and that made him twitch inside his boxers in anticipation for the real thing.

 _S:_ _fuck Finn.. yeah I love it_

 _F:_ _touch urself_ _darling_ _,_ _wrap those nice artist fingers around ur_ _cock and stroke it_ _4 me_

 _F: imagine it’s_ _my hand on u_

 _S: im doimg_ _that_

Sean sent the text regardless of the typo, not caring about correcting it at the moment.

 _F:_ _yeah_ _does it feel good?_

 _S:_ _yeah_ _.. would be better if_ _it rlly was u_ _tho_

 _F: shit at this rate I will climb in ur window_ _sweetie_

_F: play with the tip and smear the precum all over ur dick then just jerk u til u seeing stars coming all over my hands_

_F: have u watch as I suck it off of them each_

_F: maybe give u a taste of urself too_

_F: bet u would love that wouldn’t u?_

Sean’s heart was racing, his hand moving rapidly on his cock. He could feel himself nearing the edge. Just the mere thought of Finn doing what he was describing made him go wild with need. Finn was his drug and fuck, he needed more and more, just another dose to get through the day.

 _S: please.._ _jesus, fuck that sounds rlly good_

_S: I need u_

_F: im here_ _darling I_ _aint_ _leaving_

 _F:_ _wish I could hear ur sweet noises,_ _id probably shoot off on the spot_

That’s it. Sean dropped the phone on the bed and covered his mouth with that hand, muffling his moan as he spurted his release all over his naked stomach. There was so much more than usually, when he's fantasizing alone. _Jesus Christ._

Sean was panting, eyes trained on a spot on the ceiling. Finn had such a dirty mouth and it turned him on like nothing else. Sean missed the other boy really bad, it had been four days since being grounded. The weekend, he spent it inside doing homework, his actual Chemistry project and drawing small comics. Every night under the shower, he jerked off to the image of Finn hovering over him on his old mattress, looking at Sean with those sinister eyes.

Tomorrow would be Monday, he’d have to go to school and track training, then work a 4-hour shift. So not cool.

He heard a beep.

 _F: keep ur window open tomorrow_ _sweetie_

He felt excitement rise up in him again. Finn wanted to sneak around and while Sean could get in more trouble he just didn’t care. No, his dad already hated him, what was more left to lose? Finn brought him happiness and hell if he let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey needed to write a sexting scene because of reasons. I was nervous about it but I felt like it fit in perfectly with the sneaking around, also don't think I've read any sexting between them in the fandom sooo yeah, here it is haha. I fought hard with the blank spaces because of the format again but I really really hope it looks alright now.


	7. We can never get too close to the Sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm here with Chapter 7 finally. Honestly, I don't have much to say right now, I'm thankful if you're (still) reading this story and hope you'll like the new chapter!  
> Song: Too Close to the Sun by Lightwave Empire

Recently, Finn had been having a hard time being alone and his friends definitely noticed; they were secretly taking turns being with him while also managing their jobs and leading their own lives. With Sean out of the picture, dealing with family drama, Finn was trying to cope with unresolved memories he’d kept running away from, sometimes literally. His dad twisted his mind as a kid, making him think how things were at home was considered to be normal so even now, more often than not, there where those moments where he had to stop and think about his next move.

Work didn’t help his case, always being reminded of the things he used to do with his father and brothers. Not many ‘costumers’ turned to him in the first place, most people in the area remembering the reputation of the garage after his dad was found out. Finn wouldn’t take his own car into a repair shop like that either. Finn wasn’t proud of who he used to be and living in the same old environment with the same old garage and so many things buried beneath the surface, he felt the need to getaway. Sean, on the other hand, made him want to stay.

Sean Diaz... The boy’s effect on him was downright ridiculous to the older male. He never questioned it anymore, just went with the flow like he usually does and if he wanted to be honest with himself, that was what kept him from going insane. Finn felt like a lost puppy, always wanting to be in the younger boy’s company, to trail along wherever he may go but considering the recent events, he forced himself to stay away in a physical sense.

So he texted him. A lot. During the day randomly, later at night, whenever he had stupid shit to say he shared it with Sean, who always replied fast, following Finn’s example and starting conversations on regular everyday stuff and venting to Finn about his feelings. Finn always gave him his metaphorical shoulder to cry on, supporting Sean and trying to provide him with useful advice. He was naturally good at that, only sucking at it when it came to aiding himself.

The older male couldn’t lie, he missed those heartwarming brown eyes like crazy. Missed having his lips on him, feeling his soft skin under his hands and hearing the shy, restricted moans of pleasure. It turned off the constant buzz in Finn’s mind. Sexting was great, but definitely not enough. Not when he’d already had a taste of Sean, of how sweet the other male was when Finn touched him in just the right way. What he said about planning to break in, he meant it. 

The tattooed male was torn between staying for Sean and wanting to run away from this place. Needless to say, the cognitive dissonance took a toll on him. Cassidy suggested he should just sell the house instead, Finn would get some money to travel and they could get back on the road after winter with some cash to last until they find a gig like the Humboldt job Finn had once in California, maybe they could all go there. Finn thought about it for a minute, it all sounded good to him; leaving this shithole behind for good, giving up a piece of his old life that only dragged him down. Except the part where he also would have to let go of Sean.

The others probably wouldn’t agree to this plan either; in spite of being used to travelling, Hannah loved her job at the pizza parlor and having fun with her new affair may just had something to do with that. Life for Penny also started to look up, never forgetting Jinx but learning how to move on, taking baby steps. Contrary to them, Cassidy preferred travelling, already getting antsy staying in one place and being tied to a job where she had to sell her voice. She’d been planning to go with or without the others but wanted to get some cash before she did so. Finn didn’t blame her; being far from his own goals left him unsatisfied as well.

So he pondered a lot on his next move, trying to end up with a solution that causes the less damage. Finn had no intentions on ending what him and Sean had going on, no... they loved each other. However, he may just need to figure out what else to do with his life, since dealing with cars was starting to destroy him from the inside.

***

Sean’s days were busy and full of uncertainty. Guilt had become an everyday guest in his stomach. Whenever he was in the same room as Esteban or even thought of his dad, nausea crept up in him. The boy wasn’t sure how to make it right.. if it was even possible. He did extra house work, all the chores of his dad after he arrived home every day. Nothing seemed to make him talk, though.

Evening came again. Sean's family of three were sitting at the table, eating spaghetti that his dad made with the aid of Daniel. Sean used to be the one to give a helping hand with the sauce but it looked like Esteban didn’t need him for that anymore.

Sean tried to look like he wasn’t sulking as he wrapped the pasta around the fork, then put it in his mouth. Daniel took the liberty to fill up awkward silence with his own voice, talking through every occasion. It was evident how everyone felt uncomfortable but his dad didn’t make a move to talk it through with Sean. He looked genuinely hurt and the boy didn’t know what to do.

“… I think if Chris came over for summer then him, Noah and I could have a sleepover! They already like each other online aand I bet Noah could join our superhero team.” Daniel was thinking aloud, busy planning already.

Esteban nodded, eyes on his plate as he was eating. “That’s great, mijo.” Sean had the impression he wasn’t even listening anymore. Sean certainly tuned out after the initial 2 minutes of Minecraft talk.

“Jesus Daniel, you talk so much.. “ Sean huffed out, picking at his food.

“At least I’m talking, not like you two!” Daniel snapped, arms crossed over his chest. “What did you do, Sean? Dad’s always down in the garage working and-“

Their father put down the fork and sighed. “Daniel... “

“What? Why can’t I know?!” The youngest Diaz asked, raising his voice. “It must be serious otherwise you would be talking and we could have watched tv on movie night like every Sunday! Why can’t you just make up?! I miss having my family together!” He looked genuinely hurt, even though he technically wasn’t involved in their quarrel. 

That’s when Sean realized; although Daniel had nothing to do with the whole car fiasco, he became a part of it without meaning to. The moment Sean’s and Esteban’s relationship changed, it affected Daniel. His older brother and dad were fighting, hardly talking to one another, ignoring him too in the process. Daniel was a part of this family, and that made him a victim of their argument, it was all connected.

As Sean glanced over at Esteban he had a feeling it only dawned on him too.

“Look, enano.. we’ll be okay just... I did something stupid even though dad warned me and he is angry now.” Sean sighed as he put a hand on Daniel’s shoulder. His younger brother still looked puzzled.

“Did you say sorry?”

“…yeah, I did.” Sean could feel Esteban’s eyes bore into him.

Daniel turned to their dad and sighed. “Then what’s the problem?"

Silence. Esteban seemed to be speechless, cornered. Maybe he couldn’t put it into words either. “Daniel, it’s not so easy..”

“Why?”

He had a point but Sean also understood their dad. However, for the first time in a long time, he was very grateful that his stubborn little brother decided not to let go of the subject.

“Because Sean could have gotten hurt! Thank God he didn’t, he was very lucky the car broke down so close to a mechanic’s garage and sure, the car’s working now, it’s all fixed up but- but it was my work in progress, you know? Something I was making for his graduation and now... what else can I give? This was the perfect gift and it’s- _I_ was supposed to do it.”

 _Wait,_ _so_ _that was his problem?_ Sean frowned. His father clearly avoided his gaze, almost like he was ashamed to admit that it bothered him. Realization hit Sean in the face so hard, he was grateful to be seated. He should have listened to Esteban.

“Dad..” He said softly, thinking carefully on his words. “I’m sorry- I didn’t realize it meant so much to you.”

Esteban scratched his head, forcing himself to look at Sean. He seemed... sad. “I’m not mad at you anymore, Sean- which doesn’t mean what you did was good, I don’t put up with lying in this house and I had to give you a punishment for that, you know it.” He stated, but there was no heat behind his words. “I’m hurt because I wanted to fix up your very first car, I had plans for it, even ordered some particles which- I'm sure I can use for clients’ cars.” The eldest Diaz sighed audibly, closing his eyes.

Sean nodded, his face solemn as he did so. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, dad.”

The corners of Esteban’s lips quirked up slightly. “Damn right, you will. You’re still grounded, on big brother duty AND laundry for the rest of the time.”

Sean rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped his lips. “I knoow.” Those chores were nothing compared to the emotional weight that just got lifted off his shoulders.

Daniel perked up too, looking satisfied to be the one to initiate the peace making. “So pizza tomorrow?”

Esteban let out a deep, rumbling laugh, one that Sean was dying to hear again in the last few days and finally, there it was. “I’m starting to think you don’t like my cooking, kid.”

His youngest put on his best innocent face. “No, dad it’s cool but.. we're celebrating, right? We should eat pizza!”

After their talk, they all settled down on the couch to watch Friends together, Daniel playing with Hawt Dawg Man on Esteban’s phone. Sean felt relieved, his dad finally found it in him to forgive him and be straightforward about his feelings. It didn’t mean he stopped feeling the guilt, no. But from then he made conscious effort to earn his forgiveness, knowing exactly how much pain he caused.

In the middle of the show, his father turned to him with a contemplative expression. “So this.. Finn, he fixed the car right?”

Sean blinked, trying to conceal his blush at the mention of the other male. “Yeah, why?”

“You said he’s only 20 and he has his own garage? I’m not surprised, considering his skills but.. It's strange to own a shop at his age.” Esteban shrugged. “I was struggling with my own when I was 29.”

Why did hearing Finn’s name coming from his dad’s mouth make him _this_ nervous? “Oh yeah, he- he um lives with three of his friends, they’re all working so..”

Esteban didn’t seem to pick up on it, luckily. He just hummed thoughtfully. Just when Sean thought he finally dropped the subject, his father spoke up again, frowning. “Where’s his family?”

“He- well..” Sean stopped himself, he just promised he wouldn’t lie again. “His dad is a shitty person, he’s um, he’s in jail for stealing cars and Finn was in juvie too for his dad’s crimes, but! He’s nothing like that man I mean-” Sean let out a frustrated sound, pinching the bridge of his nose. Esteban was looking at him expectantly. “Look, he fixed my car and asked for little money in return. He didn’t steal anything and as I said before, he brought me and Lyla home, making the offering on his own! He’s a good guy, dad, he really.. he really is.” The male cleared his throat, afraid his voice gave away his feelings towards Finn.

Their father seemed taken aback by his response, chuckling. “I’m no lawyer, mijo, no need to defend him like you’re at court. I was actually thinking since he’s your friend now, I’d like to meet him. You said he took you home after the car broke down and he did a great job on the car, right? Anyone who helps my son is welcome in this house.”

“On pizza night?” Daniel asked out of nowhere. _He’s such a_ _pig,_ _wants all the pizza to himself_ _._

“Yes, mijo.” Esteban ruffled his youngest son’s hair, who yelped and flinched away in response. Sean didn’t know how to feel about all of this, just nodded and tried to keep his face straight.

“O-okay, I’ll ask him if you’re sure.”

Esteban nodded, a genuine smile on his face, patting Sean’s shoulder. “Of course. I trust your judgement.”

As the word ‘trust’ left his lips, Sean remembered how Finn and him agreed he’d come by later. _Shit._ He should text him not to, Finn was already going to be invited over tomorrow for dinner anyways so they could meet. He took out his phone and clicked on Finn’s message bubble, ready to start typing out an answer but noticed how Finn just texted him twelve minutes ago.

_F: omw love_

Sean took a deep breath, as discretely as he could and stood up, stretching his limbs. “I think I’m gonna head to bed now.. good night.”

Daniel said it back without looking up, probably focused on beating Sean’s highscore. Good for him. Esteban took his eyes off the screen to glance at Sean, smiling. “Alright, bet you had a long day, sleep tight Sean.”

The boy held himself back from running into his bedroom, only relaxing once he closed the door behind himself. Sean took in his surroundings. Somewhat messy but he didn’t really care. Finn’s looked like hurricane went through it so compared to that, his was squeaky clean. He paced up and down, not knowing if he should text Finn not to come or if it was too late already. It’d been 18 minutes, so probably the latter.

Alright, he can do this, just have to keep quiet. The same sinking feeling in his stomach from earlier kept telling him how he’s already betraying his dad’s trust again but... he hadn’t come out yet, how could he ask if his boyf- Finn was allowed to sleep over?

Sean walked up to the window, looking out for any signs of his lover. Just then, he spotted the shadow of a figure with sluggish steps. The shadow waved at him and as he got closer, Sean noticed he was grinning widely, like he’d been waiting all week for this moment. His face flushed at that as he opened the window.

“Oh, Juliet, would you open thee window-”

“Shhh, quiet!” Sean tried his best to keep his laughter at a minimum, helping the older boy inside and closing the window as quietly as he could after him.

Finn stepped in, shrugging off his coat as he looked around with interest. “Nice room ya got here.. lovin' those posters! And- oooh shiny!” Like an excited kid, Finn ran over to the skateboard on the shelf. “Fuckin’ A, sweetie! You just got a hundred percent hotter.”

His cheeks turned pink as he stopped in the middle of the room, arms crossed over his chest shyly. “Yeah, um Lyla, some others and I go to the skatepark sometimes to practice, not as much as I’d like to though.” Sean muttered, watching Finn explore his room in amusement.

“Should invite me along sometime, would love to see ya do all those cool tricks an' shit.” He winked over his shoulder then spotted something else. “Is that- a lava lamp?!!” Finn already found a new toy to gawk at, as if he was a curious puppy let loose. “How dope is that? Can I turn it on?”

Sean just chuckled. “Sure thing, go ahead.”

Finn pressed the switch and hopped down on the office chair, not taking his gaze off of the light, totally mesmerized by the way the red blobs molded together then disintegrated again. Sean loved how such small things made Finn happy, it was really cute. Finn was just adorable and so suggestive at the same time.

“I used to have one but my brother broke it with a basebal an' my window wasn't among the survivors either. Would not recommend.” Finn snickered at the memory. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue.

“Should I ask?” Sean grinned and locked his bedroom door then sat on the bed. “Are you feeling any better?” He decided to inquire, knowing how low Finn was nights prior at the concert.

The tattooed male seemed to be caught off guard at the question. “Me? Oh.. yeah, fine as I can get.” He shrugged it off, joining Sean on the mattress. “Sweet of ya to ask... makes a guy think ya care about ‘im or somethin.”

Sean’s voice softened but joined in on the joke. “I’ve gotta be careful then.. you might get your head full. I mean, more than it already is.”

Finn laughed quietly, knowing they have to keep it down. “Yeaaah, too late for that, babe.” A smirk appeared on his lips, then he pressed a kiss on Sean’s cheek, his hand squeezing Sean's muscled inner thigh.

“F-finn.” Sean already felt like the air was heavier around them.

“Hmm?” The older’s face disappeared in his neck, his lips teasing the skin, dreads gently tickling the side of Sean’s face. “Tell me what ya want, darlin’..”

“Jesus.” He breathed out, his fingers curling around the other boy’s dreadlocks as Finn nibbled along his collarbone. “M-my father asked if you wanted to join us for pizza tomorrow night.”

“What?” The older boy pulled back, eyes wide and Sean shushed him. “Did you tell him about us?”

 _What are we even?_ Sean thought but decided not to say it out loud. “Nope, he has no idea that I’m bi.. yet.” He swallowed, seeing a strange emotion he couldn’t name flash over Finn’s eyes but vanished just as quickly.

“Don’t get it, sweetie. So why the invitation..?”

“You fixed the car and brought us home, he thinks you’re basically a superhero who saved his son in need.” Sean bumped his shoulder against Finn’s lightly.

The taller male smirked again, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Ooh yeah, my damsel in distress. For real though, I thought ya guys were pretty cool. I felt bad at the idea of lettin' you walk so much so I offered. An’ I can’t deny I got a crush on ya the second I saw you, so I didn't regret my decision.”

Sean’s heart was threatening to break out of his chest. “I- don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t have to.” Finn’s breath tickled his cheek.

He couldn’t hold himself back. Sean closed the distance between them, the kiss heavy with lust. He felt Finn melt against him, their lips molding together perfectly, like they were meant to be that way.

His rational thinking was pushed aside the second Finn pulled him into his lap with urgency. Those tattooed hands slid down to his ass and gripped so hard he felt the ring on his finger.

A moan was caught in the back of his throat and Finn immediately went to kiss his way down his chin and Adam’s apple to his collarbone where he sucked and licked the skin. Just enough to make him squirm, but not enough to leave a bruise, to Sean’s disappointment. The younger didn’t think he’d ever fantasize about such thing but he wanted Finn to mark him up, to push him into the mattress and have his way with him.

He became aware of his surroundings again when two fingers were placed over his lips to sush him. The light weight of them downright made his head spin. “Gotta stay quiet, baby.” Finn whispered, his free hands sneaking under fabric to massage his butt under the waistband, which resulted in the shorter boy grinding between that hand and Finn’s groin, not caring about being needy anymore. Staying quiet was definitely a challenge but as he stared into those blown pupils, he had an idea that could help.

Sean’s tongue slid out to caress Finn’s fingertips, waiting for a reaction. It seemed as if the tattooed male stopped breathing. Slowly, the tan boy sucked both of those fingers into his mouth, all the while maintaining eyecontact. Finn let out a frustrated breath through his nose and the younger started suckling softly, his eager tongue swirling around them teasingly, knowing full well what Finn could be imagining in his mouth.

“Shit..” Finn’s hips bucked up, pupils dark from Sean’s actions. He traced the curve of Sean’s lower lip with his wet finger before diving in for a dirty kiss that left them both guys breathless.

Finn grabbed Sean’s hips, swiftly pushing him down on the small bed. He climbed over him with a predatory grin and made a move to pull off his own tshirt by the back of its neck and throw it away carelessly. Sean’s gaze drank up the sight and he licked his lips subconsciously.

“See somethin’ you like? Ain’t no museum, sweetie, you’re allowed to touch.. want you to.” The older male purred, welcoming Sean’s adventureous hands on him. His thumb hooked into the hem of his jeans and undid the button, zipper following soon after. Sean had no idea what he wanted other than needing Finn to do something, anything.

Finn waited patiently until Sean finally pushed down his jeans and underwear in one go, freeing the taller male’s hard erection. The younger boy wrapped his fingers around it, seemingly forgetting he was fully clothed himself and started stroking Finn, who slightly slumped over him at that.

“S’just not fair, honey.” Finn pulled Sean’s tshirt over his head with the help of the other boy who lifted up a bit for better access. Sean blushed when Finn got out of his grip, only to bite into his protruding hipbone lightly, then tug his pants down with his teeth. It was the single hottest fucking sight he’d ever seen.

A loud noise and a muffled ' _ouch'_ stopped them in their tracks. Sean held his breath, feeling himself panic. Finn kissed the inside of his thigh to comfort him. He closed the door, there shouldn't be a problem. They waited for something else. Someone turned on the shower. _Thank God._ Finn's eyes were full of amusement. The older boy nosed Sean's erection, his breath dancing over the aching member.

“F-finn, please, fuck..” Sean begged in a hushed whisper, his eyes half-lidded as Finn licked his cock up from his balls to the top slowly, then wrapped his lips around the head. Sean thought he was gonna pass out, it felt so so good. The other’s tongue piercing danced around the tip, then he gradually took more and more into his mouth, those mesmerising blue eyes burning with such desire Sean couldn’t look away even if he wanted to.

Finn’s hands were moving in a steady rhythm on his own dick, humming quietly around Sean’s length, making it harder for him to stay quiet. Sean covered his own mouth with his palm. Finn’s tongue was relentless, pulling out muffled moans from the other boy like it was second nature to him.

Sean could see by the look on his face how far gone his lover was. To his surprise, Finn’s hips started jerking into his own hand, eyes squeezed shut while his release shoot on the mattress below them. Finn came so hard from merely sucking Sean’s dick, the younger boy felt weak at that realization. However, the tattooed misfit didn’t miss a beat, still working eagerly towards his goal to make him get there too.

Sean reached his climax without warning, whimpering slightly as he watched Finn drink it all up like a pro. “ _Holy shit, Finn._ ”

The older male pulled off with a _pop_ and grinned at Sean, his eyes blissed out and warm with adoration. “All good? Ya look kinda winded, sweetie.”

Sean’s heart felt full. He tugged him up to kiss that self-satisfied smirk off his face, tasting himself on Finn’s mouth. He couldn’t deny that he liked it and Finn knew it too.

The tan boy kissed him goodnight at the window before Finn disappeared into the night. Sean leant over his desk, his head spinning from everything that happened. He should have sent Finn home right before breaking rules but he didn't have it in him to, that boy could get him to do anything and he had missed him so badly. Sean could only hope Esteban would like Finn.


End file.
